Out of the Frying Pan
by MrsEm
Summary: Sequel to 'Neighbour'. Steve and Caroline have settled into their life together but a new foe and an unknown past threatens to bring their world to an end.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the sequel to 'Neighbour' and I hope those of you who have read that will enjoy this?! I really do appreciate all the reviews you left and the favourite and follows; thank you very much indeed. Also, please let me know what you think of this because right now I think I've bitten off more than I can chew! It follows a much more 'comic book' storyline so bridging the gap between enjoyable 'long story' to read and enjoyable 'comic book' story to read has been a new learning curve for me, most notably writing for realistic characters as opposed to 'comic villains'.**_

* * *

"What've you got there?" Natasha asked Steve as the pair took time out from their relatively benign reconnaissance mission. Steve turned away from her slightly as he held the small package in his hands he'd retrieved from his trouser pocket.

"Nothing," Steve answered instinctively. Natasha smirked and craned her neck to look round him.

"Steve?" she said still trying to get a good look.

"What?" Steve pushed the bundle back into his pocket.

"What are you hiding from me?" the two of them stared at one another, one in hesitation and the other in amused intrigue. Steve knew Natasha wouldn't drop it until she found out what 'it' was. Sighing he pulled the paper wrapped parcel back out of his pocket and began to unfold it, Natasha looking on with keen interest. When three perfectly cooked Samosas were unveiled Natasha couldn't help but take in a short sharp breath. "You weren't going to give me one?!" she asked looking at Steve horrified. Steve blushed and held his hand out to Natasha who took one instantly.

"I only have three," came his reply and even to his own ears it sounded juvenile and ridiculous.

"I know I say it every time but she is the best cook ever, tell her I said that." Natasha mumbled through a mouth full of Samosa and Steve laughed.

"I have told her Nat," he started but was interrupted with a hand held up in front of him.

"Well tell her again and tell her to make some for me!"

"I don't think there's much room in that suit for a Tupperware box?" Steve deadpanned. Eyeing him up and down Natasha shook her head and popped the last bit of Samosa in her mouth,

"You're one to talk," she mumbled as they went back to work.

* * *

Caroline rang the doorbell of the large townhouse, glancing around she quickly noticed the impeccable topiary shrubs standing proudly either side of the large black double fronted door. She jumped when the door opened and smiled nervously when a smallish elderly man greeted her.

"Good afternoon Madam?" the man said to her rather formally.

"Hello, my name is Caroline Holland. I'm here to see Mister Fennhoff?" the man ushered her in quietly and Caroline had to stop her jaw from dropping at the grand foyer she found herself in. A large round table sat in the centre of the marble floor reception area, an elaborate arrangement of flowers sitting proudly in the middle. A sweeping staircase with rich emerald carpet framed the entire room and Caroline found herself gawking up at the numerous floors.

"Please wait here Madam," the man told her and Caroline nodded mutely. She'd worked for an array of families since moving to the US but this home was by far the most lavish. Straightening her coat and polishing her boots on the back of her legs she checked that her hair was still in its neat twist at the back of her head. Looking the part was an important aspect of what she did and it always made her chuckle how in contrast it was to her habitual uniform of old jeans and baggy jumpers she sported when at home.

"Ms Holland!" Turning Caroline smiled when she saw an impressively tall and rather imposing gentleman make his way towards her.

"Mister Fennhoff?" she replied.

"Yes my dear, it's a pleasure to meet you." Taking his hand Caroline was overwhelmed by his presence. He was an older gentleman but his square jaw and flawless suit which was clearly bespoke gave him an air of magnetism that Caroline had rarely seen before.

"You too Mister Fennhoff,"

"Would you like to follow me? I thought perhaps we should talk in the kitchen, I imagine you would be keen to see where you would be spending the majority of your time!" with a gentle chuckle Caroline followed him wordlessly.

"That's very kind of you Mister Fennhoff," as Caroline walked into the kitchen she couldn't help but suck in a breath at the spectacle of it all. Every reflective surface was made of the highest quality, marble, tile and glass reflected the light from the largest chandelier she'd ever seen.

"I never cook myself so I will have to bow to your judgement Ms Holland as to whether this kitchen is adequate." Caroline thought he was joking and was about to laugh but looking at his face realised he was being serious.

"More than adequate Mister Fennhoff, you have a beautiful home." She complimented.

"Excellent, excellent, well I have already read your references, all glowing as you can imagine I would dearly hope that you could provide me with some excellent home cooking from time to time? I'm in desperate need of a balanced diet!" Caroline turned her attention back to him and grinned.

"It would be a pleasure Sir."

* * *

"Oh look who it is, my favourite person in the entire world!" Sam held his arms out as Caroline walked towards him.

"You're only saying that Sam because I'm holding two pies!" Caroline laughed as she set them down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sam acted offended, holding his chest and looking at her aghast.

"I can't believe you think that?! What kind of monster do you think I am?" Caroline watched as his focus reverted back to the pies and giggled when he licked his lips. "What are they?" he asked her a moment later.

"Pecan and Pumpkin," she told him as he creeped closer. "And they're not for you." Picking them back up she rolled her eyes at Sam's sulking face and proceeded to the kitchen at the VA.

"Has anybody ever told you you're a mean woman?" Sam called after her, "Who are they for? Who's more important than me?" he asked following her into the kitchen. Caroline pulled her coat off and set to work setting up the teas and coffees.

"My new client," she answered.

"Which is?" Sam asked, making a motion with his hand for her to expand on her answer.

"A lovely gentleman who doesn't look at me like a Labrador whenever I have food around me." Caroline teased. Sam folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Lovely gentleman?" he repeated, impersonating her accent. "Does he know you're dating the Cap?" Caroline scrunched up her face.

"Don't call him that Sam," Caroline berated him. "I'm not dating '_the Cap_'." She repeated, air quoting as she spoke.

Sam laughed and shook his head, he'd never met anyone less interested in the Avengers and members thereof in his life. He knew Caroline to be immensely proud of Steve Rogers but he knew as far as she was concerned the Steve Rogers that wore slacks and a plaid shirt, volunteered downtown and helped her deliver mince pies to their neighbours at Christmas was the true hero in her book. He'd overheard her once telling him to be careful when he'd ridden his motorbike somewhere; even with the knowledge that Steve was superhuman Caroline Holland worried about him in midday traffic, it was adorable in Sam Wilson's book. She was also immensely private and very few people knew of their relationship, Sam thought it was perfect, peanut butter and jelly.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Caroline asked him, shooing him away as she spoke.

"No, I don't think so?" Sam replied, resting against the counter beside her.

"You're impossible you know that?!" Caroline placed two cups and saucers in his hands. "Go and make yourself useful," she told him.

"Yes Ma'am." With a curt nod and a smirk Sam left the kitchen leaving Caroline quietly laughing not before shouting out, "Wait till Cap gets back and I tell him you've been neglecting to provide pies to his best friend!"

* * *

**One Month Later**

Caroline walked down the street quickly, it was late, dark and cold and all she wanted to do was get home and put her feet up. Lugging her handbag over her shoulder she ran up the stone steps of her apartment building and rushed through the door. Taking the rest of the stairs in twos the brass number three on the door next to hers caught her eye and she found herself smiling a tight lipped smile. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Caroline fished for her key and finally got into her apartment. Dropping her coat and bag she left them where they fell and went straight to the bedroom, falling onto her bed she didn't bother getting under the covers but simply pulled the blanket that lay at the foot of the bed over her and turned onto her side. Her eyes were closed and she was asleep before she'd even had a chance to take both her shoes off.

* * *

_Steve shouted into his earpiece but there was no response; looking around he knew he was pinned down._

_"Nat?!" he tried again but all he heard was static. Growling in frustration Steve hunkered down and then set off running only to be immediately surrounded by a group of soldiers. As they closed the gap around him Steve looked for a way out. Shouting an almighty primeval growl he didn't see the gun being pointed to the back of his head. Natasha rounded the corner just as Steve Rogers' body fell to the floor._

_"Nooo!"_

* * *

Caroline shot up in bed screaming, scrambling at the blanket twisted around her she fell from the bed and stumbled to her bathroom. Staring at herself in the mirror she watched as the tears still fell down her cheeks. She was hyperventilating and it took her a while to calm down, turning on the tap she splashed her face with cold water and continued to take long, deep breaths.

She'd never had a dream like that before, she'd never worried about him before like that, always confident that he would be alright but it had felt so real! Knowing there was no way she would get back to sleep she went to her kitchen and put on the kettle. Now all she wanted was for him to be home.

* * *

"Mister Fennhoff?" Caroline peered round the kitchen door as she fastened her coat the next day.

"Yes Caroline?"

"Your dinner is ready when you are, let me know what you think alright?" giving Johann Fennhoff a quick smile she bid him goodnight and walked to the front door of the large townhouse.

"Thank you Caroline, I don't think I've ever eaten as well as I am doing now!" he said laughing heartily. "Although I'm not sure my tailor will be happy with the results?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Now now Mister Fennhoff, everything in moderation. Tonight's dinner is perfectly balanced and the desert is two servings not one!" giving him a small wave she opened the door and bid him goodnight before closing it behind her. It didn't take her long to travel across the city and as she walked briskly towards the front of her apartment building she could see that someone was sat on the steps outside.

"Steve!" she shouted as she neared knowing it was him instantly. Steve looked up to see Caroline running towards him, standing up just in time to catch her Caroline flung herself into his arms, hers tightly wrapping around her neck. Picking her up he twirled her around, burying his face into her neck. "Oh god I've missed you!" she mumbled into his leather jacket.

"I've missed you too," Steve replied as he set her back down. Caroline looked him over quickly with a concerned face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, the nightmare from the previous night coming to mind.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Steve took her hand as the pair started up the steps.

"Were you waiting long?" Caroline asked feeling an overwhelming sense of relief.

"No, not long." Caroline looked back up at him apprehensively.

"Are you really alright?" she asked again and Steve laughed, slightly confused by Caroline's behaviour.

"I'm fine really, what's wrong?" he asked her as she unlocked her door.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I guess I just missed you a little more than usual." She told him smiling. "Are you hungry?" she asked and Steve's shoulders relaxed.

"Starving," he told her and Caroline grinned.

"Go and get washed up, I'll make your favourite." Steve closed the gap between them and gave her a long loving kiss.

"I'm glad to be home," he told her as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Me too," she whispered back. As Steve made his way down the hall, shirking his jacket as he went he turned and caught her attention.

"Oh Nat has requested more snacks, you know, for next time." He told her laughing.

"More snacks, got it." Caroline gave him a thumbs up before he went into the bathroom, her smile faltering when he was out of sight.

* * *

As Steve sat and twisted a lock of Caroline's hair around and around his fingers Caroline let her eyes close lazily.

"Anything to report?" he asked her, shifting in bed so that Caroline could rest her head on his chest.

"Not really, busy at work and Sam had me helping out with a few things downtown. Business as usual," she told him her eyes opening and closing at ever increasing intervals. "Are you going to be home for a while?" she asked him and Steve gave her a kiss on the top of her head, seeing from the slow rise and fall of her chest that she'd already fallen asleep.

"I hope so," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a great selection of fruit and vegetables at the grocery and Caroline found herself grinning like a Cheshire cat, picking up onions and tomatoes she brought one up to her nose and inhaled the sweet smell. She had the whole day with Steve planned out and before they were going to go for a walk she was going to make them a huge breakfast. She'd left Steve in bed sleeping and as she looked over all the fresh produce Caroline felt like things were back to normal.

_'Make sure you're back home in half an hour!'_

At the sound of the voice she hadn't heard for several years Caroline dropped the veg out of her hand and snapped her head up. Turning around quickly she could see there was no one in sight other than the owner at the back of the shop. Caroline felt faint and stumbled slightly as she went to pick up the fallen fruit and veg. Standing and staring at nothing in particular she didn't know what to make of what had just happened. Why now? Why there? It made no sense, nothing like that had ever happened before? Picking up the fruit and veg again she made her way to the till and paid quickly.

* * *

Caroline pushed the morning's events away as she got back to her apartment and started preparing breakfast. Dicing the vegetables she found it increasingly difficult not to try and work out why she'd heard her Father's voice for the first time since his passing.

"Morning," turning she watched Steve come into the kitchen, smiling when she kissed the top of her head as he always did. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he leant against the countertop.

"Morning," she replied as she turned her attention back to the onion in front of her. Steve took a sip of his coffee and watched Caroline's back. She was usually so talkative in the morning, especially when they had a day to themselves, wanting to plan out everything they would be doing.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Caroline closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She didn't want to ruin her day with Steve over something so silly. Plastering on a smile and turned to him and asked what he wanted in his omelette. "You choose," he told her and Caroline nodded.

As they sat and ate breakfast Steve kept finding himself peering up and catching a sad look on Caroline's face, not really knowing what to do or say he hoped she would open up to him when she was ready.

"Are you working this evening?" he asked her.

"Yes, you're going downtown with Sam tonight aren't you?" Caroline asked as she began to clear up their plates.

"Yes, I should be back around the same time as you." As they both stood Steve pulled Caroline into an embrace and felt her melt against him, he was about to ask her again if anything was wrong but watching her pull back and give him a quick smile the moment passed and he found himself following her down the hall.

* * *

Walking through the park Caroline tucked her arm through Steve's tightly. The air was crisp and cold and Caroline watched as her breath billowed out in a white plume. Apart from a few dog walkers and parents with prams it was relatively quiet and the pair found themselves wondering around quite happily in silence. Rounding the corner they spotted a trumpet player on the pathway up ahead. The swing tune made Steve smile and stopping and pulling Caroline into a dance hold, the pair foxtrotted back and forth for a moment before Steve dipped Caroline dramatically and the pair couldn't stop laughing.

"You're a nutter you do know that don't you?!" Caroline told him as they continued on their walk.

"Well don't tell anybody," Steve replied. "I blame you of course," he said as they sat down on a bench and Caroline tucked herself into his side.

"Me? Why me?" Caroline asked trying to sound shocked. Steve just kissed the top of her head and continued to watch the pigeons that had gathered around them in hopes of food.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her suddenly.

"Honestly, what sauce would go best with pigeon?" Caroline answered and Steve barked with laughter.

"No really, what are you thinking about?" Caroline looked up at him and found herself lost in his eyes.

"How perfect this is," she told him quietly.

"Me too."

* * *

As she prepared the vegetables and chicken Caroline found herself stopping and starting, not being able to forget that voice she hadn't heard for so many years. She didn't hear the door open and close as Johann Fennhoff walked in so when he cleared his throat to gain her attention she jumped in the air and let out a shriek. Holding her chest with her hands she laughed nervously as the older gentleman walked towards her.

"I'm so sorry Caroline!" Johann apologised. "I didn't mean to startle you, is everything alright?" he asked her sincerely. Caroline smiled tightly and laughed nervously.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry Mister Fennhoff, I was in my own world!" Throwing the vegetables into the large wok Caroline tossed it quickly as Fennhoff came to stand on the other side of the large island. "How was your day?" she asked him as he removed the cork from the wine bottle and poured himself a large glass.

"Very good thank you for asking," Johann replied courteously, his voice having a calming influence over Caroline. "And you?"

"Very nice, we took a lovely walk in the park, cold but dry." She answered smiling at the memory. "You're a Psychiatrist aren't you Sir?" throwing the noodles in Caroline added a splash of Soy sauce to the wok. Johann sat down on one of the stools opposite her and undid the button of his suit jacket. Taking a sip of his wine he set the glass down delicately and smiled at her cordially.

"Yes I am," Johann replied as he watched Caroline serve up his dinner and place it in front of him.

"That must be very rewarding work?" Caroline commented as she placed a mat and cutlery in front of him.

"Yes, very much so as I'm sure your work is for you!" he complimented. "There's truth in the old adage of 'food for the soul'." Laughing he gave her one of his million watt smiles and Caroline found herself blushing. "Would you care to join me?" he asked her as she began to clear up her pots and pans and set his food in front of him.

"Oh no, thank you. I have to get going." Caroline replied politely, it wasn't unusual for her clients to ask her to eat with them from time to time but she always declined. Johann Fennhoff was a very charismatic man, when Caroline had met with him to talk about the position of personal chef she had instantly found him incredibly easy to talk to and looked forward to working for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her and Caroline paused.

"Umm?" she looked at him confused, finding herself contemplating accepting his offer. It was only the thought of Steve at home that cleared her thoughts. "No, thank you really. I have to be getting on, thank you though." Placing the last pot in the dishwasher Caroline retrieved her coat and bag and scurried from the kitchen leaving Johann Fennhoff watching after her.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Pulling the pastry from the oven Caroline set it on the side and used the oven glove to fan her face. Her usual getup of old jeans and jumper had made her too warm in her hot kitchen. Pulling the sleeves up her arms Caroline grabbed a lemon from her fruit bowl and cut it in half, wiping the large mixing bowl with half a lemon she used paper towel to wipe it dry. Whisking meringue was one of Caroline's favourite things to do and as the electric whisk buzzed and hummed against the glass bowl Caroline smiled as the white clouds started to form stiff peaks. Steve popped his head round the door to see Caroline bopping to and fro as she whisked.

"It smells amazing in here," he said as he came to rest on the counter beside her. Caroline grinned and continued to whisk. "Is this for us?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not no," Caroline told him as she put the whisk down and pulled the beaters from the handle. Steve's sullen pout made her laugh and then handing him one of the beaters to lick she laughed more when his frown turned into a large grin.

"So who gets to enjoy this instead of me?" Steve said between licks.

"Mister Fennhoff," Caroline answered as she picked up the bowl of meringue and held it above Steve's head. "That's how you know it's right," she told him. Steve looked up at the upside down bowl above him and creased his brow in confusion.

"Really?"

"Really," Caroline nodded, setting it back down and pulling a spatula from the drawer.

"How is Mister Fennhoff?" Steve moved out of the way when Caroline started piling on the meringue onto the zesty lemon base. Watching her swirl the pie topping with the back of the spatula he cleared his throat to gain her attention, looking up at him Caroline spotted him eyeing the spatula and with a roll of her eyes she handed the thing to him to lick.

"Very good, he's lovely actually. Always complimentary and just sits in the kitchen to eat."

"I'm glad it's going well," he replied. "I have a meeting downtown today, do you want to come with me?" Caroline shook her head and explained she was planning on working to which Steve pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'll see you when I get back then," giving her a kiss on the cheek Caroline squeezed his hand lovingly.

"Be safe," she told him as she watched him leave.

"I'll try," giving her a wink and smiling at her before he left Steve pulled on his jacket and left their apartment. Opening the oven door Caroline picked up the pie and placed it carefully in the centre of the oven.

_'If you think you're going courting you've got another thing coming young lady! No Daughter of mine is going to go off parading herself round town like some floozy!'_

Caroline's hands recoiled and as the pie fell to the floor her wrists caught the hot wire rack in the oven. Sucking in a sharp breath Caroline stared down at the already reddening skin and swore under her breath. Looking around the kitchen Caroline had never been more frightened in her life. The pain snapped her from her thoughts and she went quickly to the sink where she turned on the cold water tap. Sticking her wrists under the running water Caroline let out a sob. What was happening to her?

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Stepping into Johann Fennhoff's townhouse Caroline shouted out a 'good afternoon'.

"Ah Caroline," Johann greeted her as he made his way down the large spiral staircase. Fastening his buttons on his three-piece suit he smiled warmly at Caroline who gave him a sweet smile back. "It's good to see you, how are your wrists?" standing in front of her he uncharacteristically took her hands in his, his towering frame making Caroline crane her neck up to look at him. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Much better thank you Mister Fennhoff, on the mend now." She answered turning her arms over to show him her wrists, two small plasters now covering the healing burns.

"I'm very glad to hear it," Fennhoff answered. Caroline found his voice soothing and felt her shoulders relax then and there as he spoke to her. She didn't notice how he tapped the palm of her hand with his thumb as he spoke to her.

"You haven't seemed your usual self my dear, I just hope everything is alright. I do hope you have someone to talk to?" Caroline smiled.

"I do thank you," she told him. Johann leant towards her and whispered conspiratorially.

"A gentleman?" he asked and Caroline smiled in response.

"Yes Mister Fennhoff, a gentleman." She whispered back good-naturedly.

"And he's trustworthy?" Caroline creased her brow in confusion.

"Yes Mister Fennhoff, he's trustworthy." She answered uneasily.

"You can never be too careful these days Caroline, if you ever want to speak to someone please, do not hesitate to ask me, free of charge of course. Oh and I wanted to give you a little something." Handing over a small paper bag Caroline thanked him as she pulled out a large scented candle. Bringing it up to her nose she inhaled the sweet smell.

"This is very kind of you mister Fennhoff," Caroline thanked him again and then made her way to the kitchen.

"You know, you should bring your gentleman friend to dinner one evening, I'd love to host the pair of you!" Caroline stopped and turned towards him.

"That's very kind of you Mister Fennhoff, I'll mention it to him but he can be very busy and I'm not sure when we…" Johann Fennhoff smiled back at Caroline and held up his hand.

"You should be the most important thing in his life Ms Holland, if I was a younger man nothing would stop me from being by your side. Your Mother and Father must be very proud." Caroline blanched and found herself gulping back a quiet sob.

"Thank you Mister Fennhoff," she replied politely not quite sure why she felt so emotional.

"I haven't upset you have I? Oh I do hope not?"

"Not at all Mister Fennhoff, it's just that my parents have passed." Johann Fennhoff closed the gap between them and took her hand once more, tapping slowly away.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear, Daughters are always very close to their Fathers." Caroline choked on a sob.

"My Father was a complicated man Mister Fennhoff," she replied.

"I see, I see, well be careful my dear because Daughters can go on to marry their Fathers in the men they fall in love with." Walking away Johann Fennhoff stood in his hallway and grinned. "Other men, lesser men…" he whispered to himself. "…have attempted to defeat Captain America before and all have failed! But before I destroy him, I will first make him mad!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I have and will be introducing some comic book characters, obviously they are not mine and I've taken artistic licence with the majority of it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

When Steve walked into their apartment later that evening he smiled. Caroline had put up the Christmas decorations and the twinkling lights around the fireplace and on the tree made the whole place look magical. Looking over at the dining table he noticed it was set for two, a large bouquet of flowers sat in the middle with a lit candle giving off the most glorious scent.

"Caroline?" he shouted.

"In the kitchen!" he heard her reply. Walking in he saw that she was in front of her stove stirring vigorously. "Surprise, do you like it?" she asked referring to the decorations.

"I love it," he told her coming to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You do? I'm glad, my orders for mince pies are going to be coming in thick and fast soon so you need to tell me what you'd like also. Ask the rest of the team will you? Sam's already told me he wants nothing but pork pies!" Caroline laughed as she continued to stir.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Good, you?" she asked him as she poured the sauce into a jug and then pulled the roast potatoes form the oven. Steve nodded and then asking if he could help was tasked with taking in the sauce and vegetables to the dining room. Caroline followed him and when the pair were sat down she poured them each a glass of wine.

"I've left the star for you to put on the tree," she told him pointing to the gold star resting on the coffee table. "I hope that's alright?" she asked.

"That's perfect," Steve answered, immensely touched by the sentiment. "Who are the flowers from?" he asked a while later, winking at Caroline.

"Oh just my secret admirer," Caroline said sarcastically. "No they're from me, I bought them for you." Steve's eyes widened in surprise.

"I've never had someone buy me flowers before!" he told her and Caroline laughed. She wanted to tell him about the dream and the voice she kept hearing but seeing him sat there smiling at her, everything perfectly set out she changed her mind. It could wait.

"Well that's just terrible, everybody should have flowers bought for them." She told him giving him her sternest of looks.

After they had eaten, chatted about all manner of things and whilst Caroline cleared the table and washed up she told Steve to relax and as he stood in front of the tree and placed the star on top his eyes travelled to the window and the cold night outside.

A street lamp caught his attention but it was the figure that stood below it. Steve felt like his legs were about to give out and grabbing hold of the window his eyes narrowed as he tried to focus on the figure's face. The dark hair and eyes were unmistakable and without a moment's hesitation Steve bolted from the room and down the hallway. Ripping open the front door Steve heard Caroline shout after him but didn't stop. Racing down the stairs and out into the cold night, his t-shirt was instantly soaked by the heavy rain. The figure had gone but Steve set off down the street, running at lightning speed to catch up. Sprinting for what felt like miles Steve finally skidded against the ground and wiped the rain from his eyes. Looking around him his heart beat out of his chest as he tried to reconcile what he'd seen.

"Bucky?"

* * *

_Steve pulled off his jacket and pushed off his boots wearily, walking down the hallway he saw that the lights were on in the living room. Turning the corner he stopped in his tracks when he saw Caroline on her phone whispering. Pulling himself back and hiding just out of sight he stood and listened carefully._

_"No no he doesn't suspect anything…" Steve focused on her voice keenly. "Yes he's cooperating… I'll make contact when Agent Seven confirms the location." Steve's mind was reeling, pulling himself out of the shadows he stood in front of Caroline._

_"Who are you?" he ground out through gritted teeth at her and a look he'd never seen before appeared on Caroline's face._

_"You know who I am Steve," she told him smoothly._

_"You're an agent?" he whispered as he felt himself losing control. Steve watched in horror as Caroline's hand came up to the back of her waistband and seeing her rapidly pull a gun on him his last thought was of absolute heartbreak._

* * *

"Steve!" Caroline shouted, scared out of her mind. "Steve! You're dreaming, it's just a bad dream!" Steve's eyes snapped open and Caroline barely had a chance to shout out before he'd pinned her down and held a hand round her throat, the book she'd been reading falling to the floor.

"Who are you?!" he shouted at her as he looked around the room. It was the middle of the night and all the lights were off except Caroline's bedside lamp, reality poured over him and seeped into his bones. Realising where he was and that they were in their own bed he pulled back and sat on the edge, his hands shaking and staring at Caroline in horror.

"Steve?" Caroline barely muttered, too shocked and scared to move.

"I thought… I thought you were…?" Caroline watched as a tear fell down Steve's cheek and when she held her hand out towards him and watched as he pulled himself as far away from her as possible her own tears began to flow. "I'm sorry," he said as he bolted from the room, the draft of the door closing blowing out the scented candle on the dresser and leaving Caroline without hope.

* * *

As Steve wondered the streets he tried to reconcile what had happened, he'd been positive he'd seen Bucky, he'd been positive she was an agent. He'd heard her on the phone, it had been as real as night and day. A passer-by bumping into his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts and turning to apologise Steve screwed up his face when he noticed the stranger wearing a military uniform. Continuing on his way he froze when he spotted a soldier with a Mauser 98 bolt-action rifle walk out of his view.

"Hey!" he shouted out but the man had already disappeared. Looking down at his watch he realised how late it was, Caroline would be on her way to work and he wanted to speak to her before she did. Turning back on himself, he needed to see Caroline and hopefully salvage what was left of his relationship with her.

* * *

"Sir it worked," the faceless man spoke into his phone.

"He saw you?"

"Yes Sir," Johann Fennhoff smiled.

"Good, well done. It amuses me highly to totally destroy him without the use of force, to simply watch him destroy himself." Laughing Fennhoff put his phone down and looked up to see Caroline Holland cooking in his kitchen. "And once he destroys the one thing most important to him they'll be nothing left to live for."

* * *

Caroline locked her door and threw the keys into her bag, balancing the two trays of food in one hand and her overstuffed bag in the other she started down the stairs.

"Sam?" seeing his face peering up at her from the bottom of the flight of stairs Caroline smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" Sam greeted her.

"I'm well," he knew instantly that something was wrong. He'd long since decided that Caroline Holland would be a terrible poker player.

"Tell me," he said as he took the two trays from her hands and made it clear she wasn't going anywhere until she did. Caroline contemplated her options but the truth was she was scared, not only because of what she had been experiencing but the fact that Steve all of a sudden appeared fraught with torment also.

"He's been having nightmares Sam, vivid ones." she started. "Last night he ran from the apartment with no explanation, when he came back he looked like he'd seen a ghost?" Sam took hold of her arm and squeezed, he could see how upset she was.

"Did he say anything?" he asked her.

"He wouldn't but later he said a name, when he thought I couldn't hear him." Sam nodded, silently telling her to go on. "Bucky? He said something about seeing Bucky?" Caroline creased her brow in confusion and felt like she'd been punched in the gut when she watched Sam's reaction to hearing what she'd just said. "I'm worried," she told him laughing sadly at how absurd her words sounded. "I have no idea to where to begin…?" trailing off she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Is he in?" Sam asked and Caroline shook her head.

"No, he…" Caroline stuttered. "He went out early, look Sam I have to go to work." The two friends hugged and then Caroline went on her way leaving Sam feeling very uneasy.

* * *

"Life in wartime London was miserable, we had lost everything. My father, Herr Fennhoff died during the Blitz, a broken man. My mother, Frau Fennhoff also fared badly I'm afraid to say but she poured everything she had left into my education." Caroline stood and listened as Johann sat opposite her in his kitchen, wine glass in hand and solemn look on his face. "They were both highly educated and successful, it was such a shame."

"I'm so sorry Mister Fennhoff," Caroline whispered.

"She wanted nothing more than for me to be a great doctor and a great man, a revenge of sorts against their poor culmination." Johann laughed sadly and took another sip of his wine. Caroline picked up the bottle on the kitchen island and walked over, taking his glass she poured him another. Johann took the opportunity to take her hand, quietly tapping her palm once more. Caroline felt like the lights dimmed around her until all she could see was Johann Fennhoff's expression. "Regrettably, she drove me far too harshly it would appear, none of my childhood or adulthood achievements would ever satisfy her resentful, toxic ambitions. I developed a condition where I was hounded by vivid hallucinations, my Mother you see, always urging me to become more important and successful." Caroline looked from her hand to him over and over, she felt intoxicated and the smallest, furthest part of her brain was telling her something was wrong.

"I… I don't understand?" Caroline tried to pull her hand from his but was unable to move. "What do you want?" she asked, feeling like her legs could no longer hold her weight.

"My dear Caroline, I want Captain America." Caroline barely heard his words as she felt herself sink to the floor. "You may not know Ms Holland, that I am known by another name." Johann Fennhoff stood from the stool and button his suit jacket. "Doctor Faustus," he said as he stood over her. "Has a certain ring to it don't you think?" Laughing he stroked Caroline's cheek with the back of his hand. "Can you imagine, destroying Captain America? That will prove my might once and for all!"

* * *

"I've found him," Nat said into her earpiece.

"Do you need help bringing him in?" Sam asked, watching as Doctor Banner set up his equipment in the large building situated on 890 Fifth Avenue.

"I'll let you know," ending the call Nat pulled the car over and parked up. Making her way through the park she ignored the looks from strangers that passed by. Sitting on the bench next to Steve she waited for him to look up.

"I feel like I'm losing my mind Nat," Steve whispered and Nat gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Funny, because Sam and I agree." Steve looked at Natasha confused. "You didn't think we'd notice?" Nat said carefully, hoping Steve would cotton on and realise what she was insinuating. "Sam thinks you're under the influence of something, Bruce is ready for you to come in, run a few tests and get to the bottom of this okay." Smiling warmly at her friend she watched as Steve nodded slowly. "Where's Caroline?" she asked.

"Err work I think?" Steve replied, still stunned by what he'd just heard.

"Okay, well let's get you up town shall we, see what's going on in that thawed out brain of yours?" Steve looked at Nat who was smirking at him.

* * *

"It's a hallucinogenic, it would explain what you think you saw." Bruce Banner looked at Steve sympathetically.

"It wasn't real? Steve asked, thinking about Caroline.

"No, none of it." Bruce took the small vial of Steve's blood and slotted it into a machine next to a bank of computers. "I'm trying to figure out where it was manufactured, we might be able to track down the origin." He said as he fiddled with the apparatus in front of him.

"Why would somebody want me to have visions?" Steve asked. Sam and Nat stood nearby, watching as Steve hopped off the medical bed and started pacing up and down.

"We don't know that yet?" Sam replied.

"Those soldiers I saw on the street, they were real I swear it!" Steve told Bruce who held his hands out in surrender.

"How do you know?" the Doctor whispered back.

"Because the dream I woke up from, that had felt real also but different somehow, much different to when I was walking in the city." Steve told him reluctantly.

"What dream?" Nat asked.

"I dreamt Caroline was an agent sent to spy on me," he told her solemnly and Nat saw the abject sadness in his eyes. "When I woke up I didn't realise…" Steve spun round to face Bruce. "We need to find out who's doing this, now!" he said angrily. "How could they have gotten this stuff near me?"

"It could have been released by a gas, something you ingested? I'll have to run more tests." Steve looked at Bruce severely.

"You need to solve this Doctor Banner, quickly."

"We will, we will."


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Steve found himself sat at a table spinning an empty paper cup round and round in front of him. Bruce Banner was still running his tests and Steve found himself not being able to focus on anything else. He felt sick to his stomach.

"I've found it!" Bruce said as he ran into the room with a stack of papers, tablets and a flask of coffee in his hands. Throwing the papers down on the table he sifted through for the one he needed and then started reading from it quickly, Steve coming to stand beside him. "Doctor Faustus," he started.

"Faustus?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, a genius in psychology, psychiatry and mental conditioning. He was known in the medical community for being able to relieve psychological conditions that ordinary doctors considered incurable." Bruce looked at Steve wearily. "There's been reports over the years of him using his signature technique to immerse subjects into flawless reconstitutions of past traumatic events and other key memories, not for the good of the subject it appears. Apparently Faustus is a great orator, with an incredible gift for persuasion. Modulating his voice to bend people to his will, the list goes on…" Bruce continued to read as Steve stood by him, his mind racing. "It seems that now most of the time he uses his talents to destroy and brainwash."

"Making me see people in the street? Thinking Caroline was an agent, he wanted me to destroy my life?" Taking a deep breath Steve rubbed his hands over his face. "Where is he?" he asked.

"I don't know, he has many aliases…" Bruce picked up another piece of paper.

"What are they?" Steve asked running out of patience.

"Edward Marlowe…" Bruce turned the paper over in his hand. "Johann Fennhoff…" he continued.

"What?!" Steve shouted and Bruce looked at him shocked.

"Johann Fennhoff…" Bruce repeated slowly.

"Johann Fennhoff is a pseudonym of Doctor Faustus?" he asked loudly already making his way towards the door.

"Yes? Why?" Bruce watched as Steve bolted from the room, when a moment later Nat and Sam casually walked in and looked around the empty room Bruce didn't know what to say.

"Where's Steve Bruce?" Nat asked fearfully and Bruce could only look at them speechless.

* * *

Caroline sat inert beside Doctor Faustus as the car sped through the city.

"It's a great shame Caroline my dear, that you've been caught up in all this. I'm going to miss your cooking," laughing to himself Doctor Faustus became serious once again and taking Caroline's hand, began tapping rhythmically. "You don't deserve him Caroline, you know that yes? You're a distraction, a pawn to be used in greater men's campaigns. You're nothing but a burden, you were to your Father and you especially were to your Mother." As a tear fell down Caroline's cheek Doctor Faustus brought his lips to her ear. "You really shouldn't continue on my dear, it would be better for everybody if you were no longer here."

* * *

"We have their location, they're on the bridge, on the east river." Bruce told him hastily.

"Copy," Steve replied into his earpiece.

"Steve remember, he excels at modulating his voice to draw strong emotional responses based on subconscious associations. Whatever you do, don't let him talk to you!" Steve strapped his shield to his back and set off.

* * *

As Steve rode his motorbike through the streets to the east river his attention was caught by a figure running towards him, his motorbike came to screeching halt as Steve looked on with horror at the sight of Bucky Barnes launching himself towards him. His shock allowed the masked figure to take Steve down but it took only a second for Captain America to bring his assailant to his knees and ripping the mask from the man's face realise that it wasn't Bucky at all, but a façade, a mask!

"Are you working for Faustus?!" Steve shouted at the man who simply laughed in response. Punching the man unconscious Steve jumped back on his bike and rode off, knowing that Faustus had his people out there and knowing he couldn't trust anything he saw.

* * *

Doctor Faustus watched with keen interest as Captain America appeared before him, grinning maniacally he gestured for his adversary to come forwards.

"Don't say a word Faustus," Steve shouted. "Where's Caroline?" Steve watched as Faustus looked to the bridge wall and as his own eyes scanned towards the metal barrier his heart stopped when he saw Caroline stood on the other side, leaning out and over the water.

"It amuses me to totally destroy you without the use of force, from within, to strike at the heart of Captain America." Doctor Faustus shouted out to him.

"Caroline don't move!" Steve shouted out towards her. "Faustus! Manipulating and destroying lives like some ghoulish puppeteer!" Steve took a step towards Caroline. "For what?!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Captain," Faustus said, his tone of voice rising and falling to try and ooze into Steve's consciousness. "You're only going to bring her pain, her entire life will be consumed by danger because of you."

"Caroline," Steve whispered and watched as Caroline turned towards him, her tear stained cheeks red and her lips quivering from the cold night air.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him. Steve was about to reply when he heard a commotion behind him, turning he watched as several of Faustus' henchmen arrived and started stalking towards him.

"If I can destroy you physically as well," Doctor Faustus snickered. "Well, why not?" Steve started to defend himself from the onslaught of punches and kicks, it didn't take long to overthrow his opponents but it was a long enough distraction for Doctor Faustus to come stand by Caroline.

Looking to Captain America Doctor Faustus let the words slip out as he casually fastened his suit jacket.

"Let go."

Caroline's body pitched towards the water, and as if time slowed down Steve watched helplessly as she hit the river below. Letting out an almighty roar and in a flash of motion and rage Steve threw his shield at Doctor Faustus, felling the villain with an almighty blow. Leaping from the bridge Steve dived into the water, searching desperately for Caroline. Seeing a flicker of light, her porcelain face appeared in front of him, with her eyes closed she looked like a sleeping doll.

Steve pulled Caroline form the water, laying her on the embankment. Roughly pulling off his helmet he removed the earplugs he'd been wearing and put his ear to Caroline's lips.

"Oh god no," he whispered as he placed his mouth over hers and blew in the oxygen she was richly lacking. Steve's face was wracked with guilt and horror as once again he flooded her lungs with air. "Please Caroline, please. You can't leave me," he whispered as his hands came down onto her chest and he started to do compressions, being careful not to break her ribs. Sitting back on his heels Steve looked up to the sky, desperate and broken. It was all his fault. "You're not leaving me damnit!" Forcing air into her lungs one last time Steve watched as Caroline's body convulsed with life once more, pushing her over onto her side he watched as she ridded herself of water. "That's it, that's it easy. Easy." Caroline felt like her lungs were on fire and instantly a shiver wracked her body, feeling arms pull her into a tight embrace she started to panic, not knowing what had happened. "Caroline! Caroline it's me, it's me." Caroline looked into Steve eyes, still feeling confused she opened her mouth to speak but the stark colours of his uniform, the very symbol of who he was and what he stood for stopped her. In that moment she realised what it meant to know this man, to love this man who was much more than '_her neighbour in apartment number three_' and it scared her. As he placed her cheeks in the palm of his hands and brought her attention back up to his face Steve could think of only one thing.

* * *

_"I am very sorry Caroline," he repeated._

_"I accept your apology but I need you to answer me this and be honest. Am I in danger?" Caroline stood up and started clearing the plates and bowls off of the table, Steve's gaze went to the bruise on her jaw. A woman like Caroline Holland had never been in a fight in her life or at least never should have, he promised himself right then and there that she would never come to any harm again._

_"No, you're not." He finally answered._

* * *

A short time after Caroline had lost consciousness and whilst Steve carried her to safety the Black Widow and The Falcon had arrived, apprehending the henchmen and going in search of Doctor Faustus who had mysteriously disappeared. It was a flurry of activity but in the midst of it all one thought remained with each and every one of them, Caroline Holland had been used as a pawn in a madman's game and how in the hell was that going to effect her?

"I need to go find him!" Steve said bluntly as he later walked down the hospital corridor receiving stares from patients and doctors alike. Sam pulled at his arm, stopping the Captain from continuing on.

"You need to be with Caroline!" he ground out. "If she wakes up and you're not there what is she going to think?!" Steve shook his head.

"We can't let him go Sam!" Steve replied distraught.

"I know that man, and we won't but right now the only thing you should be focusing on is her in there." Pointing at the door of Caroline's hospital room Sam hoped to god that he'd got through to his friend. "Let me and Nat go, we'll track him down, I promise." Steve looked to the door and then to Sam, finally nodding mutely before making his way back to Caroline. Opening the door quietly he let himself in, taking the chair beside her bed he watched the slow rise and fall of her chest beneath the heavy blanket that was tucked comically around her. Reaching under and taking her hand he sat and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Caroline watched Steve sleep in the chair beside her bed, she'd been awake for the past hour just watching him. She could remember everything and the worst part was that the feelings she'd had on that bridge still lingered, however much she knew they weren't real the feeling of not belonging simmered under her surface and seeing this man's face, the man she loved, innocent with sleep only crushed her heart even more. They'd enjoyed so much laughter and happiness together but in the mix there had been distrust and heartache. Caroline found herself laughing quietly, her inner voice asking her one question, '_Isn't that what love is?_'.

* * *

**Several Days Later**

"Sam?" Caroline croaked as she tried to sit up in her hospital bed.

"Hey Jelly," Sam smiled helping Caroline with her pillows.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to speak with you, about what happened." He said solemnly. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." Caroline opened her mouth to reply, to tell him she was fine but the words stuck in her throat and she found herself becoming upset. "I know, I get it." Sam told her. "I've known the Cap for a long time and believe me when I tell you he wasn't alive before he met you. He might have been taken out of that ice but he wasn't alive Caroline. You restarted his heart, you didn't take no for an answer. Didn't let him push you away even when he accused you of being a spy!" Caroline laughed, tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know that I can Sam?" she whispered, sniffling and wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "This, all this is way bigger than I am."

"Yes you can, you're the only one who can and I think he makes you feel alive too, that's why it's so perfect. Look how many lives you touch Caroline, don't let him go, I don't think I could cope with him skulking around again!" Sam gave her a wink and Caroline held her arms open for a hug. When the friends embraced Sam whispered in her ear. "Plus who would make me my pies?"

* * *

"You're not mad?" Steve asked incredulously the next day.

"Oh I'm mad and I'm probably not thinking straight and who knows what lasting effects he had on me but right now the only thing I can think of is that I promised myself I'd go and live my life and if I allow this, allow that man to control me, to stop me from doing that well then I'd just be repeating history and I promised myself I would never run away from anything ever again." Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "So I guess that includes you doesn't it?" she said giving him a small smile.

"You sure?" Steve asked, a tear falling down his cheek.

"No," Caroline answered honestly. "But it sure will be interesting." He was overwhelmed by her, from the moment he'd met her he'd been overwhelmed.

"I love you," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," Caroline replied. "Now get me out of here, the hospital food is disgusting!"

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Caroline woke to the smell of coffee and just as she sat up in her bed she saw Steve walk in with a breakfast tray in his hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked him nervously. Steve tried to act offended but the fact that he'd never made breakfast before meant he knew Caroline had every right to question his motives.

"I've made you breakfast," he told her setting the tray down on her lap.

"I can see that," Caroline replied looking at the array of mildly cooked to burnt pastries and toast. "I didn't know you'd learnt to cook?" she lied.

"I'd hardly call it cooking," Steve grimaced and Caroline took his hand.

"Thank you," she told him quietly.

"Don't thank me Caroline, we still can't trace Doctor Faustus and…"

"I'm thanking you for the breakfast," she interrupted him. "The rest of it I'm still bloody angry about!" Caroline gave him a look telling him not to worry and then giving him a kiss took a bite of a bagel.

"Good?" Steve asked whilst Caroline pulled a face.

"Umhum," was all she could muster.

"That bad huh?" he said grinning and sitting beside her.

"Perhaps stick to the superhero thing and leave the cooking to me?" Caroline told him good-naturedly.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

**One Year Later**

Caroline knocked on Doris Macleod's door loudly with one hand as she balanced the Pavlova in the other. It was late autumn and the colder weather was closing in, Caroline's long skirt, brown boots and oversized jumper reflected the autumnal colours of the large trees outside that lined the street. She'd let her hair grow longer than she normally allowed which left her in that strange position of not really knowing what to do with it so ultimately piled it up on top of her head and hoped for the best.

"Doris!" she shouted becoming inpatient. Knocking once more she contemplated leaving the Pavlova outside the old lady's front door but thought better of it. Either a neighbour would commandeer the pudding or she'd be inviting furry little critters into the building. Just as she was about to turn and leave the door opened.

"Hello dear," Doris greeted her and Caroline smiled tightly.

"Hello Doris, here, just wanted to drop this off." Practically pushing the meringue into Doris' arms Caroline was already saying goodbye and skipping down the corridor before Doris could react.

"Thank you!" she heard Doris shout after her and Caroline shouted back, nearly tripping on the stairs as she went.

She was late.

Breezing down the steps of the building Caroline instantly regretted not putting on her coat, leaves rustled under her boots as she made her way down the street towards the subway. There was a little kiosk that sat halfway between her apartment and the subway and Caroline always stopped to buy either a paper or gum. Dan Oates who owned the kiosk was an avid Anglophile and asked her any number of ridiculous and fun questions almost every day. She'd bought him a small book a while back, 'The Complete History of the British Isles' and since then he'd learn and then recite some little fact or other to her.

"You're running late today Miss Holland," he commented with a smirk as she picked up a paper.

"Yes Mister Oates, thank you for pointing that out." she said sarcastically but was distracted by the roar of a motorcycle pulling up against the curb.

"Need a ride Miss?" Caroline couldn't help but bark with laughter at the 'All American' sounding Steve. The uniform kind of tipped it over the edge also.

"Well, I am running late?" she mused and it was Steve's turn to laugh. Turning back to Dan Oates she pulled some money from her purse and handed it to him. "Mister Oates?" catching his attention she watched as the man's gaze flicked between Steve and herself. "Mister Oates?" she said again.

"Is that?" Dan Oates mumbled as he took the money Caroline was offering him. Caroline didn't say anything, instead she skipped across the sidewalk and jumped onto the back of the motorcycle, her arms naturally wrapping round Steve's waist. Steve pulled on the throttle and revved the engine of the bike as Dan Oates brought his hand up and saluted him. "Captain," Steve grinned and saluted the veteran.

"Sir," and with that he rode off.

* * *

Coming to a stop Caroline pulled herself off Steve's bike and waited as he came to stand beside her.

"Thank you," she whispered to him before he brought himself down to kiss the top of her head.

"Your welcome," he answered.

"A perk of knowing a Superhero?" Caroline joked, "I may never ride the subway again."

"I like to help where I can," pushing him back towards his bike Caroline watched as he tapped his shield almost lovingly before getting back on and turning the key in the ignition.

"Be safe," she told him, the shield on the back of his bike indicating he was '_going to work'._

"I'll see you soon," he said as he rode off. Caroline stood and watched after him not noticing the villain known as Thunderball launching a wrecking ball in Steve's direction. Caroline screamed in horror as she watched Steve being knocked from his bike, flying through the air and coming to land unconscious on the ground. Without thinking she ran towards him, her hands hovering over his face.

"Steve?" she whispered, not sure what to do.

"This is the end!" Thunderball shouted with glee as Caroline looked up to see him stalking towards them, his wrecking ball swinging and ready. Her eyes frantically searched around, onlookers were stood frozen, watching in horror as Captain America lay lifeless. Scrambling across the tarmac Caroline ripped the hero's shield from his bike and bringing it up and over the pair of them, selflessly put herself between the fallen Captain and his attacker.

Thunderball launched his wrecking ball once again and whilst the shield was indestructible, Caroline wasn't and the shock from the blows began to inflict terrible injuries. She held on for as long as she could until the last thing she remembered was seeing Black Widow and The Falcon appear alongside her before she fell into darkness.

* * *

Caroline blinked away the heavy sleep and pulled herself up slowly, looking down at her hands she felt the strange sensation of remembering nothing and everything at the same time. She remembered being on the street, Steve lying on the ground, her picking up his shield yet she couldn't remember what occurred before that. It was then that she looked around and realised she was sitting in a ring of standing stones and there was a man stood watching her.

"Where am I?" Caroline asked, bringing herself to stand. Strangely she wasn't scared, the place almost feeling familiar to her. The hues of blues and purples that surrounded them made her feel like she was stood in the cosmos itself.

"You are on Otherworld, I am Braddock." Caroline creased her brow in confusion, it felt like only a second ago she'd been using all of her might to protect Steve, each blow against his shield shuddering through her, yet here she stood without a scratch. Feeling stronger than ever in fact.

"Otherworld?" she repeated.

"I am Captain Britain but it is time to pass the mantle on to another." Braddock took a step towards her and Caroline took one back in response.

"Wait! I don't understand, where is Steve?" she asked, panic rising in her gut.

"You are the saviour and rightful heir of Otherworld with the innate right to wield the sword…" Caroline's head was spinning.

"Stop!" holding out her hands and closing her eyes Caroline saw only Steve. "Just answer me one question, is he alive?" she asked Braddock.

"Yes, you saved him." He told her, "and now you must take your rightful place."

"Rightful place?!" Caroline shouted, "I have no place here! I don't belong here! I don't know where here is, my name is Caroline Holland…" Pinching her nose Caroline looked around her. "Look, I don't know what's going on here but you can just stop, I need to see Steve. Please, just let me go alright?" Even as she said the words she knew it wasn't a game, she knew it wasn't someone playing mind tricks or she was asleep or any other number of possibilities. She knew it was real.

"Pinner," Braddock uttered. "From the Le Pinnere family, a 15th century pin maker. Your history is rich Caroline Pinner, it's what brings you here now. You had to die to reach your destiny."

"I died!" Caroline repeated. "I don't want to stay here, I don't want that!" she said pointing to the large sword in Braddock's hand. "He thinks I'm dead?" Walking towards one of the stone pillars she felt herself being thrown back to the middle and when Braddock put his hand on her shoulder she threw it off with such strength that Braddock flew through the air, landing gracefully on his feet however he smiled sympathetically. Her hands glowing caught her attention, and turning them over in front of her she looked to Braddock once more. "This is real?" she uttered.

"You know that it is. Your Father knew who you were and what your future held, that's why he kept you in sight, out of the hands of others." Caroline stared at him in disbelief, it was all too much and she felt sick to her stomach. "You have a choice, a choice between The Sword of Might or the Amulet of Right. You may return to your world but you must protect Otherworld from any enemy that arises." Caroline turned from him and closed her eyes, her life up until that point passing through her thoughts like a series of pictures.

"That man? The one who attacked Steve, is he an enemy?" Braddock nodded and Caroline felt her fists clench tightly. Within her heart she instantly sensed that if she were to protect Steve, protect anybody, she needed to choose the sword. It was calling to her and without questioning she stepped forward and bowed her head. "If I don't choose?" she asked.

"You know that not to be your choice." Braddock replied. "Let me show you." he told her as he brought his hand up to her cheek.

"Show me what?" Caroline asked as he cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Everything," he told her as Caroline's mind was filled with the entire history of Otherworld, past, present and future. Screaming she fell to her knees, the knowledge she now possessed consuming her entirely.

"I choose The Sword of Might," she whispered all sense and logic disappearing from her thoughts. It was her truth and she was accepting it with all her heart. She had nothing to lose.

"So be it," Braddock replied bringing the sword up and resting it on her shoulder. "Henceforth you will be known as Lionheart, rightful heir to Otherworld, defender of the Multiverse." Coming to stand Caroline felt as if all the Universe's light flowed through her. Taking the sword from Braddock Caroline felt the power course through her veins and a glow emanated from both her and the sword. "Choosing the Sword signifies that you have chosen the path of ferocity," Braddock told her. "…and will wear the fiery British cross as a mask, protecting you from your foes." Caroline's clothes disappeared and were replaced with a formfitting black suit of armour, emblazoned on the front was a gold lion with blue tongue and claws, walking past but facing the observer. The enemy.

"Why do I feel… power?" Caroline whispered.

"You possess the power of the sword, to protect and to conquer. Each bearer of the sword harnesses the power in their own unique way." Braddock explained.

"I want to go back, I need to go back." Caroline told him and Braddock nodded.

"You have many enemies Lionheart, you may bring danger to the one you love. Do not forget where you come from Lionheart and what you must protect. There is more truth here than any other world you call home."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Steve had been stood in their apartment when he noticed the letter sat on his bedside table addressed to him. Ripping it open his hands trembled when he saw the handwriting.

_**Dear Steve**_

_**I love you and I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to say. Firstly, I'm safe, please believe me when I tell you this. Secondly, I miss you so much but there's something I have to do before I can return and I hope that when I do you can forgive me. Your whole life you knew what you wanted and you achieved it, it's one of the things I love most about you. And when it was taken away you made a new path for yourself, a new life. For a long time I thought I knew my path and then I met you, you changed my path for the better and I would never want any of it to be different. I didn't know this but there was a path ahead of me greater than I could have ever imagined and to be whole, to be able to live and love you still I need to travel this path alone for a time. I hope you can forgive me and know in your heart that you are my soul and my everything.**_

_**I love you**_

_**Caroline**_

Steve looked up to see Sam walking towards him.

"Hey man, you okay?" folding up the letter and putting it in his pocket Steve smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, hey listen I'm going to be gone for a while." He told his friend.

"Gone?" Sam asked, creasing his brow in confusion.

"Stay safe Sam," walking away Steve took a deep breath, his hand tightening around the letter in his pocket. He'd wait, he'd wait a lifetime for her.

* * *

**Gloucester, England**

"John?" Caroline stopped behind the crouched man tending his garden, "John Hoyle?" without looking up the man grunted in response. "Braddock sent me," that wasn't entirely true but Caroline needed to know whether or not this man was who she thought he was and by the way he stopped digging with his trowel and turn to peer up to her she was in no doubt that he was.

"And you are?" he asked gruffly.

"Caroline, Caroline… Britain." Not knowing why she chose to give him a false name she waited for him to stand and approach her. Seeing the long hemp sack tied tightly at the top sitting on her back John Hoyle held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Caroline Britain," the pair shook hands and then wordlessly began walking towards the large country cottage. It was an idyllic setting and even though it was situated in a more rural area than where Caroline had grown up it was quintessentially British and Caroline almost felt like she was home.

"I need you to teach me," she started.

"Teach you what?" John asked.

"How to fight," she answered simply.

"You're already aware what the Sword of Might also allows you to do yes?" John asked her and Caroline nodded slowly.

"I've felt it, I felt it from the beginning. The energy, the shield I can create."

"Then why do you need my help?" John replied.

"Because I don't want to rely on magic, I want to be able to control where the weapon goes, I want to learn how to use the inertia from the blade swinging to direct it. How do I invest my entire body into moving this weapon?" John stopped and turned towards Caroline, looking into her eyes he searched for her true purpose.

"You want revenge," he told her.

"He wanted to kill the only person I've ever loved, isn't that enough?" Caroline bit her tongue to keep her emotions in check.

"What about your path? Your destiny?" Caroline laughed bitterly.

"I don't have one, not until I've done what needs to be done." She told him stone faced.

"Does he know?" John asked, "Who you are now?" Caroline shook her head. "Why?" he asked her quietly.

"Because I don't know who I am, not yet anyway." John didn't say anything, he had trained many warriors in his time on this world and others. They all had their reasons, their stories.

"I'll teach you," he told her simply.

"Thank you,"

"Don't thank me," he interrupted her and began to walk ahead leaving Caroline more determined than ever. "Not yet."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I wrote a note at the beginning of this story that I felt like I'd bitten off more than I could chew! Well, that feeling hasn't gone away... Let me know what you think, I'd appreciate the guidance.**_

* * *

Before the sun had begun to come up Caroline found herself in a large open field, the mist still sitting on the grass and the moon giving the nearby mountains an eerie glow as if they were watching over her every move.

"Right!" John shouted over to her. "The blade alone measures about three to four feet long, and most who carry it wield it with two hands, most of the damage comes from swinging instead of stabbing." Caroline held the sword aloft as if weighed less than a feather and arched her eyebrow in John's direction.

"I think you're forgetting about the super strength?!" Caroline replied nonchalantly as John made his way over to her. "It's new to me but seemingly you know, the speed, stamina, reflexes and reactions I have now make this slightly easier?" John smiled and then threw his own sword over his head, bringing it down on top of her so that Caroline fell to her knees with John's sword just inches from her face.

"That's all well and good, but if you don't know how to use that thing, more than what the magic tells you, you won't last long." Caroline pulled herself up and cleared her head, no more messing around.

"I'm ready," she told him sincerely and John nodded.

"Then let's begin."

* * *

"Anything?" Sam asked Natasha as he came to stand beside her.

"Nothing," she answered solemnly as she looked at the satellite pictures being displayed in front of her.

"Do you think he'll come back?" he asked her and when she didn't reply Sam Wilson wondered if he would ever see the Cap again. "What about Caroline?" he added.

"The same, no records at any of the hospitals. She's just disappeared." Natasha didn't know what else to say, they were all at a loss.

"I don't understand? The extent of her injuries, there's no way she could have…" the two Avengers stared at the myriad of display screens in front of them, all trying to track down any evidence of their friend and the woman who had saved his life. Both knew one thing for sure, this wasn't the end.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Caroline stood in the field, her black armour and masked face illuminating the air around her. Wielding the sword around her head she practiced the moves John had taught her, over and over again she trained, that's all she'd done since arriving. Everything in her life had changed, who she was, how she looked, what was important and what wasn't. Yet somehow, little things remained the same. Every morning she would make breakfast and when she wasn't training she would bake bread as if Caroline Holland was still in there somewhere, the shy, polite woman who moved to the US to fulfil her Mother's dream. Her parents had been on her mind a lot recently. The revelation that her Father had known who she really was, what her destiny had been? She wondered if her Mother had known also. Caroline always found herself becoming upset when her thoughts drifted to her Mother so slowly, she stopped thinking about it, along with the rest of her past. It was a distraction, she didn't allow herself to think of Steve, not for one moment.

A whizzing sound caught her attention and without thinking she pulled herself up and brought her sword in front of her, shielding herself from the oncoming spear that John Hoyle had thrown at her. Caroline looked at him and laughed, pleased with herself.

"Aha!" she cheered. "Not bad huh?" John was staring at her and that was when Caroline looked down, seeing that she was floating in the air around a foot from the ground. Looking back at John Caroline's jaw dropped open. "Well, that's new."

"Looks like your ready Caroline Britain, or should I say Captain Britain." In a flash Caroline was leaning over John who was pinned to the floor, her fists grabbing at his chest.

"Don't ever call me that!" she whispered.

"Isn't that who you are?" he replied, his brow creased in confusion.

"No," Caroline pulled back and turned away from him. "Lionheart, but never… Captain."

* * *

**Present Day**

The city had been overrun by The Wrecking Crew for months, Thunderball (aka Doctor Eliot Franklin) had rounded up his team and had been causing havoc for the remaining Avengers. The absence of Captain America had brought all the villains out of the woodwork!

On a sunny Sunday morning the team found themselves in a standoff. Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball and the Wrecker stood laughing whilst Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye and The Falcon stared them down.

"Can we get this over and done with?" Natasha commented glibly.

"My pleasure," Iron Man replied, flying full tilt into the villains. A slurry of activity ensued, the epic battle between good and evil created massive destruction, chiefly created by The Wrecker's crowbar that had been slung into both Iron Man and The Falcon rendering them inert. "We're getting crushed here guys! We need to rethink this." Tony shouted into his earpiece so that the others could hear.

"Any suggestions?" Natasha asked as she dodged the huge wrecking ball flying her way.

"Not off the top of my head!" came the reply.

Through the smoke and fire Stark watched as a shield flew through the air, bouncing off Piledriver and sending him flying into the side of a building.

"Good of you to show up," Stark commented dryly as Natasha and Sam smiled, thankful that their friend had returned.

"Thought you might need some help, plus I have unfinished business." Steve set his sights on Thunderball, the source of all his heartache. "He's mine," he ground out before launching himself into the man. The rest kept the others at bay whilst Steve fought Thunderball, Thor brought his hammer up to the sky, a lightning bolt hitting Mjölnir flooded the street with light and the crack of thunder engulfed them all. Thor decimated all of The Wrecking Crew except Thunderball who was still battling with Steve. As the Avengers gathered around Stark hitched a thumb in Steve's direction.

"You think the Cap needs any help?" he asked the others.

"It would be rude not to," Sam replied with a grin. As they began to run towards their friend they all came to screeching halt when a figure appeared from the sky and landed in front of them. Broadsword held above her head Lionheart looked at each one of the Avengers.

"Whoa," Stark whispered as he took in the stranger's appearance. "And you are?" he asked as Lionheart slowly brought her sword down.

"I'm not your enemy," she told them as their attention was taken up by Steve shouting out to them.

"Watch out!" Steve shouted, Lionheart turned back to Thunderball just in time to see that he'd thrown his wrecking ball in their direction. Swinging her broadsword in front of her she created a protective shield in front of the Avengers, the wrecking ball ricocheting away and into the side of a building. Steve stared at the stranger, a pair of sparkling eyes glistening behind the fiery mask staring back.

"Who are you?!" Thunderball shouted out just before Lionheart launched herself at him and using an energy blast flung Steve out of harm's way. Bouncing along the road Steve quickly pulled himself up and looked to Natasha who simply shrugged her shoulders.

Lionheart span the sword in front of her, her hand effortlessly wielding the heavy weapon.

"This is between me and him!" Thunderball shouted as he pointed to Steve who had come to stand behind Lionheart, his eyes trained on them both. Lionheart turned and looked to Steve.

"Captain America?" Lionheart rasped out and Steve nodded curtly in response. All of a sudden his face softened and realisation flooded over him. The stranger hadn't questioned who he was, she was giving him a clue of who she was.

"Caroline?" he whispered.

"This is my battle," she told him and before he could say anything else he watched as she pushed up from the ground and with an almighty roar piled into Thunderball, her broadsword impaling the villain through the chest.

Steve took a step forward but stopped when Lionheart fixed her gaze on him once again. The ferocious way in which she had ended Thunderball's life scared him to the bone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so only he could hear and then rocketing through the heavens left Steve watching after her.

"You know her?" Sam asked as Steve turned to see the rest of the team stood around him.

"What?" he answered caught off guard. "No?" he said quietly a second later, his mind reeling from the revelation.

"It sure looked like she knew you," Natasha remarked.

"She said her name was Lionheart," stumbling over his words Steve turned away from the group, not wanting them to see the pained expression on his face.

"She appeared to be a warrior of some kind," Thor said to Tony who was eyeing Steve suspiciously.

"Whoever she was she had your back Cap, I get the feeling she only turned up for you." Slapping Steve's chest as he walked by Steve struggled to keep his emotions in check. Physically shaking his head to try and make sense of it all he looked back up to the sky. What had happened and who was she now?

* * *

"So, what do we know?" Stark asked as the rest of the team watched the display screens run all the data Banner had managed to collate on Lionheart. Thor stood up and crossed his arms, looking at Steve he pointed to the blurry picture of Lionheart that had been captured from earlier that day.

"Otherworld is a small planet, it is a world of gods, sorcery and magic." Thor told the team.

"It's not primitive though, they possess highly advanced technology." Bruce added as he looked at the data continuously scrolling in front of him.

"Sorcery and magic?" Sam repeated. "You're telling me she was some kind of magic Knight?"

"I know of this place," Thor told the others. "The fire demon Surtur of Muspelheim provided Master Wilson with the raw power to construct massive mechanized cities known as the 'Manchester Gods' to wage war upon Merlyn, Captain Britain, the Tuatha da Dannan, Pendragon's Court, and the other ruling elite of Otherworld. Surtur then used the Manchester Gods against the Nine Realms of Asgard, my Brother and I travelled to Otherworld and confronted Master Wilson. He regretted that he had unwittingly helped Surtur wage destruction and sacrificed himself and the Manchester Gods to stop Surtur's plan to burn everything in the Nine Realms." All faces were fixed on Thor as he sat back down, Stark, who was slack jawed looked at the rest of the team.

"Captain Britain?" Natasha repeated looking to Steve but his head was down, focussing on no one or anything.

"Sounds good to me," Stark commented quietly.

"Where does she come in?" Natasha asked trying to get the conversation back on track and pointing at Lionheart.

"Did anybody else follow that?" Stark queried, still not quite believing what he was hearing but given there was a Norse God sat at the table shrugged his shoulders and continued to listen.

"If she is who she says she is," Thor replied. "Then she is the ruler of Otherworld."

"So why is she here?" Natasha asked.

"She knew the Cap," Sam pointed out as he looked to Steve who had his head down and had said nothing since they'd got there. Sam was genuinely concerned, he hadn't seen the Cap for months and now this mysterious stranger had turned up at the same time and seemingly knocking the wind right out of him.

"We don't know that," Natasha replied quickly.

"Oh yeah, about that… what brings you back Cap? Not that we're all absolutely thrilled about having you back…" Tony threw over his shoulder casually.

"She protected us all and whatever Thunderball had done to her she wasn't going to let him get away with it!" Natasha looked to Steve also who finally looked up and fixed his eyes on Bruce.

"I have heard that Captain Britain has relinquished his throne, she is the new Captain Britain but has chosen to not go by that name, for what reason I do not know. She is an ally." Thor said as Banner pointed to a screen which displayed a planet.

"Otherworld is a small other-dimensional planetary body located in a pocket dimension adjacent to Earth, while the dimension of Otherworld is also known as Avalon, the island of Avalon is actually only a small part of the larger dimension that is Otherworld..." without a word Steve stood and left the room. "Was it something I said?" Banner asked the rest of the team.

* * *

**Later That Day**

Caroline stood in her apartment living room, it was clean and tidy and everything was in its place. She found herself smiling, knowing that it was Steve's doing. Still, it felt strange to be there, knowing what she knew now. That some of her belongings, some of the things she liked and had collected over time had come from a lie? She felt detached from them now, as if they belonged to somebody else and not her. Her paradigm, her view of the world had been shaped by her parents. By her overbearing, controlling Father and her nurturing, protective Mother. She'd since discovered that her paradigm was false, it was a fabrication. So how did she now view the world? And in turn, how did she view herself?

That's why she hadn't gone straight to Steve, that's why she had written the letter and travelled to England.

To discover her own paradigm.

"Hello Steve," she said as she turned to see him stood behind her. "I hope you don't mind me intruding?" she laughed but instantly felt bad. It was a cheap shot and she wasn't sure why she'd said it.

"Caroline?" Steve could see it was her but found himself squinting his eyes, trying to see behind the mask. "Can you take that off?" he asked her. Caroline had quickly become accustomed to the anonymity the mask had afforded her. It reminded her of when she'd first moved to the US, that feeling of nobody knowing who she was or where she was from had been exhilarating. It had been a chance to reinvent herself, be who she had always wanted to be. The difference now though was that she had to be somebody she'd never bargained on being and she still didn't know if she liked it.

"Of course," she said, pulling the fiery cross from her face. That's when it hit her, like a freight train she felt the overwhelming sadness and loss of her life. Not daring to look up she stared at the floor until she saw Steve's feet appear in front of her and when his finger delicately rested on her chin and brought her gaze up to his she felt the tears fall freely. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as Steve engulfed her.

"Don't be sorry," he told her. "Don't ever be sorry," taking hold of her arms he pulled her away so he could look her in the eye. "You saved my life Caroline. I love you," he told her and that's all she needed to hear.

Laughing and crying at the same time Caroline pulled him back into an embrace and felt all the worry drain from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"As much as one can be when they die and then disappear and then wake up on another planet in another universe being told they're an heiress to a kingdom!" Caroline took a deep breath and they both laughed but Caroline lost her smile again and took Steve's hand. "What you saw Steve, what I did to Thunderball…"

"I think I understand, in fact, I know I understand." Steve replied.

"I am sorry Steve, I truly am." She told him and he found himself nodding.

"Thank you," he whispered back. "Now what are we going to do?" The fact that he had used the word 'we' quashed any remaining fear Caroline had that she would have to do this all alone.

"I have no idea, I don't think I can ignore all this and carry on cooking for people?" widening her eyes and giving Steve a comical look it was the first time he felt like he saw a glimpse of the Caroline he knew and loved. Knowing she was still in there made him feel a hundred times better.

"No, perhaps not!" he agreed. "We should go see the team…" he started but Caroline interrupted him.

"No please, Steve. I'm not sure I'm ready for all that." Turning away from him Caroline brushed her fingers against the dried flowers that sat on the mantelpiece.

"But Caroline, they'll be able to help?"

"That's your life Steve not mine." She replied.

"I hate to break it to you Caroline but it looks like it is yours now." Steve's eyes travelled to the broadsword that was harnessed on her back. She was a formidable looking woman, strong and powerful. To him she always had been.

"Maybe I can just carry on cooking?" Caroline answered turning back to him.

"In that?!" Steve replied pointing to her ensemble.

"I don't know? I think its wipe clean?" Steve laughed and then took a big breath, there was the Caroline he knew and loved.

"Stay here, think. Take as much time as you need and then we can decide together, if you want?" Caroline nodded slowly, her thoughts distracting her from his words.

"What do people think?" she asked, more to herself than to Steve. "Poor Doris!" She'd been ready to leave everything behind, thinking that it would be necessary to do so but now she realised that Steve was the perfect example of somebody who had worked hard to have both. Both be somebody and have a personal life, it was hard but he'd done it. Surrounded by her things once more Caroline felt her life tugging at her, calling her back to some kind of normal.

"I told her you went to visit family back home, there was an emergency." Steve grimaced and Caroline nodded slowly again, letting it all sink in, something she seemed to be doing a lot of.

"That kind of makes things difficult doesn't it? Amongst other things," she added looking down at herself. Steve closed the gap between them and pulled her into him.

"We'll come up with something," he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked and Steve grinned.

"I don't know?" he answered good humouredly. "What are you thinking?"

"Those plastic glasses with the nose and moustache attached to them?" Steve barked with laughter.

"Yes! That's exactly what I was thinking," he answered lovingly. "Now, you wanna tell me what happened?" Caroline lost her smile somewhat and let a breath puff her lips out as she looked at him wide eyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Weeks Later**

"This is new," Steve commented as the pair worked out together. Caroline smiled as she continued to pummel the heavy bag hanging in front of her. Strength and endurance was one thing but knowing how to fight was another. Caroline had continued to enhance her skills with the sword on her own but had reluctantly gravitated towards Steve in pursuit of combat skills. Who better than to show her the ropes he'd argued but Caroline had been unsure. Steve Rogers had been a hero his entire life, Caroline Holland certainly hadn't and still wasn't as far as she was concerned. She'd protected Steve because she loved him, she hadn't even thought through her actions! It had been reckless and stupid! And then the only thing on her mind when she'd come to in the circle of stones was revenge. An anger and fury had come with being Lionheart and it scared her to death. She wasn't on par with Steve, she wasn't like him.

Nevertheless over the subsequent weeks Caroline had come to understand that she had failed to take into account Steve's propensity for not taking no for an answer. What she didn't see in herself he saw in her, the chance to be a hero, the chance to help others and make a difference. He had likened it to her cooking for so many families, providing something, bringing people together. Helping. So with his help she slowly but surely felt that part of her grow. She hadn't known it was possible to love someone even more than she already loved Steve Rogers.

When she watched Steve punch his heavy bag off the hook, the thing sliding across the floor she smirked and sat her hands on her hips.

"Show off," she said jokingly and Steve just shrugged his shoulders in response as he hooked up another bag. "You ready to go?" Unwrapping the bandages from her hands she came to stand by Steve who continued on. Flicking her wrist a bolt of energy shot from her fingers and flung the bag across the floor, Steve turned to Caroline and folded his arms across his chest looking decidedly annoyed. "What?" Caroline asked innocently.

"Anybody ever tell you that you have zero patience?" Steve told her as he unwrapped his own hands and threw the bandages at Caroline's face.

"I've made a Demi-Glace Steve, on more than one occasion. I know what patience is, I just don't like exercise!" physically pushing him towards the door Steve laughed.

"I don't know what that is by the way," he commented as he started to push against her in retaliation.

"It's something that takes a very long time," she told him quickly as she used him to open the door. "Now come on, let's get home and I'll make a Chilli." Steve marvelled at her, even after everything he knew she was happiest just doing what she loved which was cooking. A small part of him felt sorry for her, that she'd been catapulted into a life she'd never asked for. He wondered if at times he was the one pushing her into a new life. He'd had time to consider what he was about to take on all those years ago whereas she hadn't. Stopping her from walking on he took her by the shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked her seriously.

"I'm fine Steve, why? Do you think something is wrong?" Caroline asked, seeing the concern in his eyes.

"No I don't think anything is wrong, I just had to ask." Caroline squeezed his hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You'd tell me wouldn't you? If there was something…?" Caroline nodded.

"Oh we're in this together now, you'll be the first to know!" Steve kissed the top of her head.

"Good!" He replied comically, gripping the top of her arm and squeezing. Caroline flexed it in response, "Not bad!"

* * *

"Yo Cap?!" Sam said catching his friend's attention who was stood in front of him. Turning Steve gave Sam a quick smile.

"Hey," he answered as he crossed his arms and looked at him expectantly. Sam had noticed a marked improvement in Steve's temperament recently and knowing what he knew, well, it scared him.

"How are you?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm good Sam, you?" Steve answered.

"Yeah, I'm well, err… Look, I just wanted to check in with you. You seem, good?" Steve realised what Sam was inferring and pulled him to one side. He proceeded to tell him everything, about Caroline, what had happened and who she was now. Sam listened with a strange mix of awe and incredulity, on a few occasions he even considered whether or not his friend was having a nervous breakdown or psychotic episode of some kind. But he knew it was the truth and he felt an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness knowing that his best friend's girl and his friend was alive and well. "Can I talk to her?" he asked and Steve nodded telling him she was at home in their apartment.

"She'd be happy to see you Sam," Steve told him. "You understand don't you? She needed time and it wasn't my secret to tell…" Sam slapped his on the back reassuringly. "I know she'll be happy you know," he added.

"I've gotta be honest, that's one hell of a story!" Sam said laughing and shaking his head.

"Kind of beats being frozen in ice huh?" Steve joked and Sam slapped Steve on the back again.

"I always said she was better than you anyhow!"

* * *

Running through the streets of China Town the small boy dodged in and out of the shops that lined the small street. The rain pounded against the road and blurred his vision as he crept down a narrow alley and through a fire exit door. Shaking his head he wiped the rain from his eyes before catching his breath. Looking down the corridor he tentatively took a step forward before his path was blocked by the imposing presence of a man at least six foot tall.

"She's weakening," the boy told him and with a grunt the man set off down the corridor, the boy following quickly. Watching from behind the boy saw an old man sitting in front of a large paper dragon, the access to the realm of the Crimson Dawn lying just behind.

"We need the elixir now!" the man shouted to the old man.

"The portal is not large enough, we need more power." The old man whispered as he looked to the boy. "This is very dangerous my boy, we are dealing with magic you do not understand."

"Where do we find such power?" the man asked ignoring the other's protestations. Closing his eyes and heaving a heavy sigh the old man looked up once more.

"In magic," the old man told him. "In the one who protects the dimension. She will guide the way."

* * *

Caroline held on to Steve's arm tightly as they made their way towards the team's headquarters. After Sam had visited her Caroline had come to conclude that if she were to find a balance between her newfound duty and living her life she had to become part of something bigger than herself. And on this world, that meant the team and family Steve had found in the Avengers. In the back of her mind she thought about Otherworld and when the day would come that she would have to leave Earth, it was always too much for her to think about even if she did have a sense of duty towards the realms. She hoped, maybe naively, that she could serve both.

"Stop worrying," he told her as they turned a corner and saw the large building up ahead.

"I'm not worrying," she replied nervously.

"You are, stop. You'll be fine." She felt more Caroline Holland than Lionheart and had little confidence that she was going to take it all in her stride. A courier rounded the corner as they did and Caroline instinctively held her hand out as the trolley was about to hit them. Papers and parcels scattered and shredded into confetti as Caroline looked on in horror. Steve had pushed Caroline behind him and looking down at their clasped hands saw that hers were glowing.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline barked at the poor courier who looked on in horror.

"Don't worry Miss, happens all the time." He replied as Steve grimaced with a mix of concern and embarrassment.

"Excuse us," he said politely before pulling Caroline towards the bank of elevators. Once inside he turned to Caroline who had her lips tightly pursed together and was staring at the door.

"I told you I was nervous," she said quietly to Steve.

"Remind me not to make you angry," Steve replied earning him a jab to the ribs.

The team had been asked to come together but none knew why. It was only Natasha and Sam that recognised Caroline walking towards them beside Steve and only Sam that knew why she was there. For the others it was the first time they were setting eyes on _'Steve Roger's Girlfriend'_. They'd all heard about her, eaten the food she'd made that Steve had brought in from time to time but their only knowledge of Caroline Holland had been the brave act of protecting Captain America from Thunderball and the ensuing disappearance. Given that they had all believed she was dead it wasn't surprising that the likes of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner audibly proclaimed their surprise.

"Is that?" Tony started.

"I don't know?" Bruce replied as he took off his glasses. "Nat?" he said turning to the red head beside him.

"Yeah," Natasha answered.

"Is that?" he asked and Natasha nodded quietly. As the pair walked in Sam made his way towards them and smiled at Caroline.

"You finally decided to join us?" he asked quietly.

"I just blew up all the post!" Caroline whispered to him wild-eyed leading Steve to take her hand and pull her with him towards the centre of the room.

"Hey Cap!" Tony said standing and waving at them both. "You want to introduce us to your dead girlfriend?" he asked looking at Caroline sceptically. "That's who this is isn't it? You don't strike me as the '_rebound_' type?!"

"Watch it Tony," Steve replied sternly. Bruce could see that tensions were running high and quickly walked between the pair and towards Caroline.

"I take it your Caroline?" he asked, smiling softly at her.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Caroline held out her hand and Bruce shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Bruce. I'm glad you're… well?" Caroline laughed quietly, appreciating that he was being so cordial.

"It's good to see you Caroline," Natasha told her and Caroline found herself fighting back tears.

"Thank you Natasha," she managed to answer quietly. Tony appeared between them once more, eyeing Caroline up and down.

"So you're the one who put a spring in the icicle's step? Nice to meet you, Tony Stark." Holding out his hand Caroline shook it slowly. "So what happened? Felt like skipping out? I don't blame ya."

"Caroline Holland," Caroline replied quietly, ignoring his remarks and feeling uncertain as to the man's motives.

"I've got a few questions if you don't mind?" he started, pointing in Caroline's direction but Steve held up his hand.

"Can we give it a minute…?" he started but Tony waved his hand between them dismissively.

"Oh I don't know, I'd like to get to it if you don't mind. So Caroline, you died?" Tony started walking around the room and Caroline quickly clasped her hands together tightly behind her back. "Great job by the way, saving Cap here. You're a keeper!" Pointing his finger at her once again and winking Tony continued to pace between everybody. "And then what do ya know, this Knight of the round table or whatever came crashing down and defended poor Cap's honour! You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Natasha stood, knowing better than anybody how Tony Stark could appear to outsiders. His intelligence and ego had the, from time to time, undesirable consequence of upsetting people and she could see from the look on Steve's face he was fuming. Likewise when Steve glanced at Caroline's face he could tell that she was feeling threatened and given the fact that she'd just blown up a pile of papers because she was feeling nervous wasn't feeling at all easy with the way the situation was going.

"Tony," he called out to him aggressively.

"Caroline Holland you say? Also known as…?" Tony continued, leaning toward her and waiting for her reply.

"Lionheart," without blinking Caroline stared Tony down until he clicked his fingers and span away from her.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "Cap, you sonofabitch! I knew you'd hook up with a…" Caroline surrounded herself in an azure spark and appearing before Tony with her broadsword trained on his chest, the fiery mask showing nothing but her flaming eyes she waited for him to finish his sentence. There was that fury and anger again!

"Go on," she told him.

"Caroline," Steve warned, standing beside them both and watching Caroline intently.

"Is this a good cop, bad cop thing?" Tony asked Steve acerbically.

"Were you never taught that first impressions count Mister Stark?" Caroline asked him sternly. Tony looked down at the tip of the sword pointing at the miniature arc reactor on his chest and then back up at Caroline.

"Unfortunately not," he replied cautiously. "I loved your scones by the way," he said glibly. "Best I've ever eaten!" he whispered conspiratorially and then backing away raised his eyebrows at Natasha who simply rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Lionheart!" All eyes fell on Thor who had approached the pair. "Lionheart of Avalon, ruler of the realm. I am Thor, King of Asgard!" Taking a breath Caroline took a step back and put her sword away slowly. Looking to Steve she saw the concern in his eyes and nodded tightly his way, letting him know she was alright. As far as Steve was concerned Tony deserved everything he got.

"Thor," bowing her head in his direction she held out her hand, Thor took hold of her forearm and held on tightly.

"Remove your mask, you are with friends Lionheart and I wish to see the beauty that has captivated our Captain." Steve shook his head wearily and Caroline waved her hand in front of her, the mask disappearing from her face leaving her armour and Broadsword remaining.

"Nice trick," Tony quipped. "Can you make him disappear?" he said as he pointed at Steve. Caroline turned her attention back to the Iron Man.

"Do you have a problem with me Mister Stark?" Caroline asked calmly.

"You're quick!" he replied casually.

"You're rude!" Caroline replied. Turning to Steve she smiled at him warmly. "I'm leaving," she told him firmly and turning to everybody else apologised for wasting their time.

"Caroline wait," Steve started but Caroline held her hand up.

"It's alright Steve, really." Turning back to the team she gave Sam a wink who looked mortified and nodded at Natasha. "It was lovely to meet you Bruce, Thor." Not looking at Tony Caroline walked from the room.

"You're an ass Stark!" Steve ground out.

"You have no idea who she is Cap…!" Tony started but Steve cut him off.

"Yes I do! You're the one who doesn't and you wouldn't even try!" Turning Steve began to leave also.

"How do you not know this was the plan from the very start?!" Tony shouted after him. "Little Miss Betty Crocker and then bham!"

"You're wrong Tony," Natasha interrupted.

"Fine," Tony shouted after him. "Sorry! You want me to be nice to your Girlfriend? Fine I will!" Steve didn't answer and disappeared out of sight.

"Really Tony?" Bruce exclaimed and then left himself.

"What?!" he replied tersely, already knowing deep down he'd been way out of line.

"You really are an ass," Natasha added before she too left the room.

"I fear you have made a mistake Stark, magic and sorcery are powerful and dangerous, Lionheart appearing here means powers are growing, she will be our only warrior to defend us from the dark magic." Tony stared at Thor as he too left.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony shouted after him. "Thor! Seriously?! What we talking about here? I've seen David Copperfield in Vegas! It's all an illusion." When everybody had left Tony stood staring at the wall. "Crap."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight Months Later**

Steve watched on with pride as Caroline stood and laughed heartily with Sam and Natasha, without realising it she had become part of the team. As and when necessary Lionheart would aid the Avengers on their missions, the months that had passed had brought with them a sense of belonging and self-esteem for Caroline Holland and with the support of Steve she had become comfortable with her 'duel life'. It was hard, sometimes harrowing work and the knowledge of what existed beyond Earth weighed heavily on both of them but for the most part things were good. Even Stark had softened and come to appreciate what Lionheart brought to the mix, quickly coming to the conclusion that she wasn't a threat at all, it hadn't hurt that at their subsequent meeting she had brought him a large pot of Borscht, his absolute favourite! Not that they didn't butt heads from time to time but he wasn't surprised given his relationship with Steve Rogers. Why would his Girlfriend be any different?

And surprisingly they both found that they worked together extremely well! Not that working with Captain America would ever be a problem for anybody, Caroline felt blessed that she got to really see him in action and appreciate for herself the hero he truly was (not that she didn't know already). It pushed her to be better every day.

"Cap," Sam yelled over to Steve, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Steve replied coming to stand by Caroline who was rolling her eyes at Sam.

"Tell Jelly here that she needs to bring in some of that focaccia again, I swear that stuff is made from the angels themselves!" As Sam salivated and Natasha laughed Caroline blushed and punched The Falcon's arm good naturedly.

"Enough Sam!" she told him. "I'm a little busier these days if you hadn't noticed." Sam clicked his fingers in mock surprise.

"Oh yeah that's right, who'd a thought that the Cap's neighbour would end up being the ruler of another dimension?!" Sam spoke wide-eyed and Caroline blanched at his words. At the oddest moments Caroline would find herself missing her old life, her old self. She realised it was like mourning the loss of a loved one, it took time and patience and sometimes it could just hit her in the strangest of moments.

"You need to stop talking," Natasha said quietly and Caroline gave her an appreciative wink, silently thanking her for the backing.

"You know I love you guys' right?!" Sam told them, "I'm just saying, it's pretty crazy!"

"You don't need to tell us that Sam," Caroline answered. "But I appreciate the support, knowing that you preferred me when I simply made bread…" she was pulling his leg but deep down there was still a part of her that felt uncomfortable with her position.

"You know I didn't mean it that way Jelly…" Sam interrupted, suddenly worried he'd hurt his friend's feelings.

"I know you didn't, you just hit a nerve Sam. Honestly, don't worry." Giving him a kiss on the cheek she took hold of his hands. "I tell you what, just for you I'll make some later this week how does that sound?" Sam smiled, embarrassed.

"You don't have to…" he started but Caroline shushed him.

"Sam, please, it's good for me actually." Nodding at him as she spoke she gave him another kiss on the cheek and turned to Steve. "Shall we get going?" she asked him and Steve nodded.

"See you later guys," Natasha said as she herself went on her way and as Caroline and Steve made their way to the bank of elevators Caroline caught Sam admonishing himself.

"He feels bad," she commented to Steve.

"He'll get over it," Steve replied as the doors closed in front of them.

"The others, they have only ever known me like this but Sam? I get the feeling he preferred me before?" Caroline mused and Steve shook his head in response.

"He worries about you, he has a big heart. He just wants you to be okay," Caroline nodded slowly in agreement.

"I guess so," she replied as the doors opened and they stepped out into the foyer. The pair walked towards the main door of the building catching a few stray looks from the passer-by's. It hadn't taken long for other people to work out that Captain Steve Rogers and the woman he was so frequently seen with were an item. "Shall we walk through the park?" Caroline suggested. "We haven't done that in a while," Steve brought his arm round her shoulders as they walked and Caroline found herself wrapping her arm round his waist.

"I like the sound of that," Steve agreed kissing the top of her head. "You know what we should do as well?"

"What?"

"Go to that diner you like," he watched as her eyes widened and sparkled in response.

"With the potato rosti?" she had to make sure he was talking about the right place.

"If that's what it's called?" Steve had no idea what she was talking about, he was just happy she looked so excited.

"You have a deal my friend!" Caroline answered enthusiastically as she veered them both in the direction of her most favourite diner. The park could wait.

* * *

Caroline was making meringue, not for anything in particular she just felt the need the whisk the hell out of some egg whites. Whereas before she'd have had to rest her arm after her vigorous whisking now she could keep on going until foamy stiff peaks filled the large glass bowl. It was both enjoyable and strangely infuriating. There was something very satisfying about having a sore arm and sitting down after a long day feeling tired. She missed the families she'd worked for and appreciated her friendship with Doris more than ever who had taken Caroline's return in her stride and didn't even bat an eye even though she knew she'd been fed a load of baloney!

"Pull yourself together!" she admonished herself. Feeling sad wasn't and never had been Caroline's default position and she told herself there and then as she grabbed a handful of lemons it was wasn't about to be now. She'd worked too hard over the last year! "Now, I've already got some pastry in the freezer so let's get on with it before Steve gets home!" smiling to herself she already felt better. Who said you couldn't be a good neighbour and ruler of another world at the same time?!

* * *

A couple of hours later and Caroline knocked on Doris' door.

"Caroline!" Doris shouted her as she opened her door, a beaming smile spreading across her face.

"Hi Doris," she greeted her friend warmly.

"Come in, come in." As Caroline walked into the apartment she felt tears threatening to fall, a part of her ordinary life she initially thought she'd lost wasn't at all and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. "Now, tell me what you've been up to? I want to hear all about it!" the old lady asked as Caroline stood with the pie in her arms.

"Well…"

* * *

Steve walked into their apartment later that evening and shouted out to Caroline as he always did, hearing her reply from the living room he made his way down the hallway and turned the corner to see Caroline levitating about a foot from the ground as she changed a lightbulb.

"Not sure I'll ever get use to that?" Steve muttered and Caroline laughed, coming back down to the ground and walking over to him.

"Sorry," she told him before bringing her arms up and around his neck. Pulling him to her she gave him a deep passionate kiss and Steve lost himself in the moment. When they eventually pulled apart he looked at her incredulously.

"Good day?" he asked bemused seeing the beaming smile on her face.

"Really good!" she answered as she pulled him with her to the kitchen. Noticing the table was set as he walked by Steve could already smell the fantastic food he hoped they were sharing for dinner.

"I'm glad to hear it," Caroline proceeded to tell him all about her day and he listened with keen interest. Their conversation didn't stop even when they were carrying pots of vegetables into the dining room and sitting eating their dinner. Even when they were clearing up and she was stood washing the dishes and he was sat on the counter watching they both talked and talked about their day, what was happening at work, downtown and the latest goings on with 'the team'. It felt like old times for the both of them. Steve stopped what he was doing when heard a song come on the radio that had been playing quietly in the background, smiling to himself he took hold of Caroline's hand who was facing away from him. Pulling her against him and bringing his hand up with hers he watched as she realised what he was doing and smiled in return.

"We haven't done this in a while," she commented and Steve agreed.

"We haven't, nice though." He told her.

"Very nice," Caroline said as her hand softly lay on his shoulder. "Do you remember our first date?" she asked.

"As if it was yesterday," Steve told her lovingly. "You took my breath away."

"I was scared out of my mind," she told him honestly.

"You still take my breath away," Caroline pressed her lips together to stop her from crying. Both of them fell into a comfortable silence as they danced in their living room slowly to the music and as Caroline's head lay on his chest she wanted time to stand still and live in that moment for the rest of her life.

* * *

As they sat cuddled on the sofa Caroline settled in closer to Steve.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You really need to stop doing that," he told as he kissed the top of her head.

"But I won't, so there's that." Laughing Steve's face became serious again when Caroline turned to face him, the look of desire evident on her face.

"I love you Caroline," he told her earnestly.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Jarvis, let's call it a day." Tony turned off the screens in front of him and made his way up the steps towards the elevator.

"Yes Sir," Jarvis replied.

"Remind me to run those additional diagnostics tomorrow." He mumbled as stretched his arms above his head.

"Yes Sir, Sir there is a security breach on level three." Tony lifted the small pad in his hand and threw his fingers across it to display video from the level.

"How many?" he asked as he watched the masked intruders.

"Five Sir, do you wish me to contact the local authorities?" Before Tony could answer a flash of light appeared on the small screen and another figure appeared just as the elevator came to level three. With a flick of his wrist the thin metal band that sat on Tony's wrist began to grow into his powered exoskeleton and as the doors opened he took in the sight before him.

"Hey fellas," he greeted the intruders and then turning to Lionheart he nodded his head. "Ma'am," Caroline bowed her head as he watched him approach one of the men. "I appreciate you being here but I really don't need the help," he started but before he could finish his sentence the man before him disappeared and reappeared behind him, slamming him into the wall opposite. Caroline tutted before swinging her sword above her head and felling the man in front of Tony. "On second thoughts," he added watching Lionheart in action.

"They can teleport, keep your wits about you," she told him before stalking off.

"Of course they can," Tony muttered as he picked himself up from the floor. The men began to attack the pair and it was only through Caroline's talents with her sword and the ability to shield Tony whilst he drove himself into the assault that eventually two of the men disappeared through a portal and left their comrades where they lay.

Caroline breathed heavily and found herself kneeling on one knee, her head coming to lean on the hilt of her sword. Tony just let himself slide down the side of the wall behind him and let his armour retract from his face.

"Friends of yours?" he asked exhaustedly and Caroline shook her head. "Do you mind telling me who they were and why they were here?" he said looking to Caroline.

"I don't know?" she answered as she came to stand and placing her sword on her back stood in front of him.

"You don't?" Tony asked her surprised. "Sure knew a lot about them," he added bringing himself to stand in front of her.

"They're not from here, they're from my realm." She answered him, still not particularly fond of his tone of voice.

"And they infiltrated my building…?" Tony looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know?" Caroline answered again, looking around for any clues she might find.

"You don't know much do you?" Tony said but Caroline had already lost interest in him and had knelt beside one of the fallen men. Pulling his sleeve up she saw the tattoo immediately. "Nice ink, motorbike bang or something?" she heard him say from her behind her.

"Or something," Caroline muttered as she began to walk away.

"Wait!" Tony shouted after her and when she stopped and looked back at him he gulped, the fiery cross mask and black armour terrifying in the dim light of the room.

"What Mister Stark?" Caroline asked sternly.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Your welcome," Caroline answered calmly.

"How did you know they were here?" Caroline looked to the floor and then back to him, it was a question she was already asking herself.

"I felt it," she answered.

"You felt a disturbance in the force?" Tony quipped and Caroline looked at him stony eyed, inside she couldn't help but laugh. Not that she would ever let him know that.

"Or something," she replied once more before walking away from him.

* * *

"They took it," Tony muttered as he watched the video back of the other night.

"What?" Steve asked coming to stand by him, his eyes travelling to Caroline who was stood opposite, her arms solemnly crossed in front of her and her face dark with thought. Sam sat in the corner quietly, watching his friends carefully.

"An energy source," he answered Steve. "Why do they want it?" Tony looked up to Caroline, already knowing she knew far more than she was letting on.

"I've been feeling it for a while, someone is trying to open a portal to the realm of the Crimson Dawn. They must have needed more energy." Steve looked at Caroline with so much concern in his eyes she felt sorry for him. She had brought this on them all somehow, her presence on Earth allowing opportunists a chance to mess with Otherworld and the temporal dimensions. She felt like she was being torn apart and had no idea what to do.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself and waved his hands dismissively.

"I'm not even going to start asking you what you're talking about!" he said exhaustively. "Well they've got it, so what do we do now?" Tony asked the room.

"You do nothing," Caroline replied as she began to leave but Steve taking hold of her arm stopped her. "This isn't your fight Steve," she whispered to him ardently. "They knew they would find the energy they needed from Stark because I was here, the magic that consumes me leaves a trail for those who wish to use it."

"This isn't just your fight Caroline, that's where you're wrong," he answered bringing his head down and towards hers. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and somehow found herself smiling.

"I can't get rid of you can I?" she teased and Steve laughed quietly.

"I'm afraid not."

* * *

The young boy watched as one of the warriors entered the room holding what was clearly the elixir in his hands.

"We did it, we managed to get it." He said excitedly as the old man took it from his grasp and hurried over to his wife who lay breathless on her bed. Whispering calming words into her ear he held the vial to her lips and urged her to drink.

"Will it work?" the boy asked.

"It will work," the old man answered. "It will give her life again," he added quietly.

"But at what cost?" the warrior asked watching the portal increase with energy behind the large paper dragon. "We have used magic ourselves that is beyond our understanding, what exists outside of our world?"

* * *

"Bruce located the source of the power surge," Tony said as he passed a small electronic pad to Caroline.

"Where is this?" she asked still not entirely familiar with the city.

"Chinatown," Steve answered as he looked over her shoulder.

"I'm coming with you, I want my tech back." Tony told them as they made their way outside.

"Fine, I'll meet you there." Caroline nodded at the pair, not happy that Tony Stark was tagging along but she knew Steve would keep him in check and she had bigger fish to fry. The portal was now open to the Crimson Dawn. She knew that if it were to remain open enemies of Earth would take the opportunity to pass through it, shooting into the sky the two men watched after her.

"Did you prefer it when she just made cookies or does that do it for you?" Tony asked Steve who didn't even turn to look at him and simply walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

When Caroline landed on the street below she looked around her cautiously, the sidewalks were full of people and as they began to naturally stop and stare at her she noticed figures appearing and disappearing in the crowd. Figures that didn't belong, '_they_' were already there. Stepping into a side street she had no time to wait for Steve as she followed the small alleyway down to where she knew the portal opening would be. Stepping into the building she drew her sword and upon seeing the large paper dragon and the old man sat in front of it she pointed the blade at the man.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"She would have died? My Wife, it was the only thing that would save her." He told her sadly.

"And you didn't think of the risk?" Caroline asked as she became aware of someone stood behind her, a tall man with a severe expression on his face watched as she turned the blade towards him. It was enough of a warning it seemed because as he moved to the side she noticed Steve and Tony appear by the door. Turning her attention back to the old man she knelt in front of him. "They are here?" she asked and he nodded. "All of them?" again the old man nodded. "I will take care of it," standing back up she began to leave the room.

"I am sorry, I could not let her go. My ancestors knew of the magic and I used it to…" the old man stopped and looked at Tony, bowing his head he apologised. "I am sorry for taking what belongs to you," he told him sincerely. Caroline understood, deep down she understood what one person was willing to do for love and she felt the old man's pain keenly. She knew what it was to lose someone and feel lost, empty and willing to do anything to get them back.

"What's happening?" Steve asked her as she made her way over to the two men.

"Enemies of Earth have used the open portal to travel here, the dimensional walls have been weakened." Staring into Steve's eyes she saw the doubt and fear he was feeling.

"Enemies? Who?" Steve asked concerned.

"The Dragons of the Crimson Dawn, they are a group of monks from the last years of the Ming Dynasty, they have escaped the mystical realm." Caroline began to make her way down the alleyway once more, the two men following fast behind.

"What do they want?" Tony asked.

"To control Earth," she told them. "I'm going to send them back before they have a chance to do anything," turning to Steve she looked at him ardently. "And then I have to leave," she told him in such a matter of fact way that at first her words didn't register.

"What?!" he snapped back a moment later when her words had seeped in, his brow creasing in confusion and anger.

"I've brought this here, I can only protect you if I'm on Otherworld and protecting the realms Steve. I can't do that here and I won't put you or anybody else I care about in further danger." Steve grabbed her arm to stop her from moving away.

"I'm going to give you two a minute," Tony muttered as he put some distance between him and the couple.

"You can't!" Steve ground out. "You can't leave me now!" Taking hold of both of her arms he almost shook her in anger, Caroline brought her hands up and cupped his cheeks tenderly.

"I must! It's the only way!" Steve wished to god he could see her face, her eyes told him nothing and he found himself instinctively reaching up to remove her mask but Caroline pulled away and then looking up and down the street turned back to him. "You're the best and most precious thing to ever happen to me Steve, I don't regret one moment of it, you hear me! Not one moment, I have to do this, you know I do."

"What are you going to do?" he asked reluctantly.

"I'm going to send back the Dragons and then I'll close the portal," she told him.

"With you on the other side?" Steve whispered feeling his heart being ripped apart.

"It's the only way," he heard her words and shook his head but he understood why. He more than anybody knew the sacrifices people like them had to make, still it broke his heart and finding that he could no longer look at her without wanting to take her away from everything he turned away.

"Until then I'm at your side."

* * *

Steve's shield ricocheted against the wall and flew back into his hands as he cried out in anguish. The portal to the Multiverse had closed just after they had conquered the Dragons of the Crimson Dawn but not before they had overpowered Lionheart and pulled her through with them. Steve stood staring, breathing heavily and with tears leaving streaks down his bloody and dirtied face. The terror in her eyes as she had disappeared burned into him.

"Cap?" Tony started but quite honestly didn't know what to say. They had battled hard and for a while it seemed that they were winning but the sheer power, their ability to travel through shadows and the magic that the Dragons were harnessing had caught Steve and Tony off guard. Caroline had been thwarted when she had chosen to protect both Tony and Steve from imminent danger, that had been their chance and they had taken it. Tony watched in pained silence as Steve stared at the cold hard concrete. "What now?" he whispered.

"I don't know?" Steve replied as he finally turned and looked at Tony.

"They wish to harness Lionheart's powers," both men spun to see the old man from before stood in the doorway. Stepping in and seeing the destruction the old man shook his head and covered his face, he had only wanted to save his Wife and upon now seeing the destruction his actions had brought on he knew he was would never have peace again. "They want to channel her powers into breaching the dimensional wall to Earth once more from the Crimson Dawn."

"To what end?" Steve asked as he approached the man, more aggressive and angry than Tony had ever seen him before.

"To enslave Earth," he answered.

"Harness her powers? How?" Tony asked but the old man didn't answer, it didn't matter though. They all knew.

"How do we stop them?" Steve asked hurriedly and watched in dismay as the old man laughed sadly and shook his head.

"With great sacrifice," he whispered. "With great sacrifice indeed."

* * *

As Caroline's eyes flickered open she became aware that she was shackled to a wall. Her sword was gone and as she became accustomed to the darkness she realised she'd been stripped of her mask also, leaving only her black armour to protect her. A ghostlike field around her prevented Caroline from creating any form of shield or blast. She could bring herself off the ground but the tight shackles stopped her going anywhere. Silently she fought against her restraints, using all of her power until it was too much and she screamed out in pain and frustration. Her mind went to Steve and what he must have been thinking in that moment; she had brought him nothing but heartache.

Closing her eyes she focussed on her breathing; relaxing her body she allowed the ancient knowledge of the magic and power she possessed to truly course through her, perhaps for the first time since that fateful day. Being away from Earth had by some means heightened her senses to who she was. If she was to survive, if Earth was to survive she would need to forget everything. Her life, Steve. She had to give herself over to it all.

* * *

"If they have the Sword of Might, this together with the Amulet of Right, would have the ability to remake the cosmos." Bruce removed his glasses as he looked up at Steve and Tony who were stood opposite him. Natasha, Sam, Thor and Clint stood to one side, quickly catching up on what had happened.

"The old man mentioned something about breaching the dimensional wall?" Tony crossed his arms as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Caroline… I mean Lionheart is the ruler of Otherworld and protector of the realm. Her power and the possession of the sword prevented both her world and ours from being conquered. Without her…" Bruce stopped, his eyes flickering to Steve pensively.

"Can we get there?" Steve asked quietly. Bruce turned to Thor expectantly, he'd run out of ideas.

"In ancient times, there were many ways to travel from Earth to Avalon, they were created by powerful men known as the Twelve Walkers. Six of the Twelve Walkers became corrupt and created false paths that would lead travellers to dangerous places or insanity. Most of the paths between Earth and Avalon have been destroyed and only a few remain but they are dangerous…"

"Take me," Steve interrupted him.

"Cap," Sam interjected but Steve had made up his mind and as Natasha watched him approach the Norse God she put her hand gently on Sam's arm. Sam looked to Natasha and knew what she was telling him, that it didn't matter what any of them said or how dangerous it was, he was going after her.

* * *

Caroline felt the power drain from her body; unable to even support her own weight the shackles dug into her wrists painfully, the magic being used to stop her escaping scorching the skin. She knew that the wall between her world and Earth was slowly collapsing, she could sense the increasing threat and the power of the Dragons of the Crimson Dawn increase.

"Tell me what to do," she rasped to the darkness that surrounded her. A gust of wind whipped her long loose hair around her face and as she peered up through the waves she spotted a figure in front of her.

"Get up," the darkened figure told her and Caroline found herself sniggering. "Get up," the voice told her again.

"I have… nothing left," she said as she felt her joints burn as if they were on fire.

"Yes you do, get up." Caroline narrowed her eyes and tried to make out who the figure was.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I am Merlin…"

"Of course you are," Caroline couldn't help but quip.

"…and I am here to give you a choice. The Sword of Might or the Amulet of Right?" Caroline thought back to all that time ago when she had had only revenge in her heart but now she felt different and knowing that the Dragons had the sword and wanted it, smiled and looked up at the figure.

"I may ask where you have been all this time, could have done with your help earlier you know…?" she realised that some of Tony Stark's sarcasm had clearly rubbed off on her and even on occasion Steve's propensity for one liners. Their influence had changed her attitude with regards to fantastical situations where taking yourself too seriously just seemed absurd.

"Choose Lionheart of Avalon," the bearded man responded.

"I choose the Amulet of Right," she said as the figure disappeared and she was again alone. The light around her disappeared and as she peered up she saw the large bracelet holding the Amulet around her wrist. Feeling power surge through her she broke from the shackles easily but was caught off guard when one of the Dragons appeared from the shadows, the Sword of Might in his hand. His eyes travelled to the bracelet and Caroline realised in that instant that although she was now free the Sword of Might and Amulet of Right were now together.

"NO!" she shouted as he drove the sword through her stomach and as she cried out a lightning bolt electrified the room and the brick walls that surrounded her smashed into a million pieces as Thor appeared wielding Mjölnir and Captain America landed beside him with his shield held straight and true.

Caroline stumbled back and through a haze she watched as the two men defeated the Dragon, Thor taking the Sword from him and then turning to Steve solemnly. Sinking to her knees it was only Steve's arms encircling her that stopped Caroline from falling to the cold stony ground.

"Caroline?!" Steve shouted as he crashed down to the floor and lifted up her lifeless form.

"Steve?" Caroline whispered, blood dripping from her lip.

"I'm here Caroline, I'm here." His hands hovered over her, finally resting on her stomach to try and stem the bleeding.

"You have to take me to the wall," she told him referring to the dimensional barrier between her world and Earth but Steve was already shaking his head.

"You're hurt Caroline, you're hurt. We need to get you back…"

"Take me to the wall Steve, I'm the only one who can stop it." Steve knew she was right but every bone in his body just wanted to scoop her up and take her home, away from it all.

"I don't think…?" he started but Caroline stopped him protesting any further.

"Take me Steve, you have to." Squeezing his eyes shut he finally nodded and as carefully as he could he bundled up her fragile form and carried her from the room.

"Once the wall is destroyed we will be unable to close it, Earth will be overrun." Thor said gravely as he followed the pair. Steve said nothing as he walked quickly with Caroline in his arms. Blinded by the beaming lights of the dimensional gateway Steve looked down at Caroline, seeing the determination in her eyes even when it was clear that she was in so much pain filled his heart with love and pride. Slowly setting her down he let her lean against him as she faced the portal. His hands instinctively pressed against the wound inflicted by the sword again and he watched in horror as her blood oozed between his fingers.

"Steve?" he heard her say.

"Yeah? Yeah Caroline, what do you need?" he asked her earnestly.

"Promise me you'll make me breakfast in bed if we get out of here?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eye. Steve smiled down at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I burn everything," he laughed sadly.

"Promise me Steve," she asked him.

"I promise," he told her before her focus fell back on the portal and with the little strength she had left held her hands out towards it. As the azure blue glow surrounded her Caroline closed her eyes and a beam of light shot from her to the portal.

"We have company!" Thor shouted from behind them as the Dragons appeared from the shadows.

"Keep them back for as long as you can!" Steve roared back. Caroline continued to try and redirect the flow of energy as the ground around them cracked and rumbled from the onslaught of magic and thunder that warred behind them. "I love you," Steve whispered in her ear and it was all she needed to push herself that last breath. With an almighty roar Caroline was engulfed in the dimension's power, rising from the ground Steve held on as tight as he could as Caroline's body convulsed and soared. Being pulled with her Steve thought nothing of his own safety as the pair flew into the sky and the wall began to close before them all. An almighty crack pierced his ears and Steve couldn't help but let go as he dropped to the ground with an almighty bang, Caroline plummeting mere inches away. Steve turned to see that the Dragons Thor had been battling had disappeared before quickly turning back to Caroline who was lying unconscious beside him.

"Caroline?" he called out to her before pulling her into his arms, his fingers searching for a pulse on her neck.

"Is she alive?" he heard Thor ask.

"Barely," Steve answered as he came to stand with her in his arms. "I don't know what to do?" he said quietly.

"She saved Earth and the other realms," Thor said quietly. "She is the truest warrior," Steve felt the tears run down his face as he looked at her lifeless form. As she took her last breath the bracelet vanished from Caroline's wrist and as her armour disappeared it left her bare in Steve's arms. Thor pulled his cloak from his shoulders and draped it over her quickly, both men watched with anguish as the cuts, bruises and injuries she'd sustained grew larger and deeper as the magic and power left her.

"Quickly," Steve instructed Thor and with a bolt of lightning they disappeared.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think and as always, thank you for reading! X**_


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline blinked away the harsh light that was stopping her from viewing her surroundings. She felt strangely fine given the fact she's been impaled by a sword and just used all her energy to close a multi-dimensional wall. Is this what is felt like she thought to herself, to be conscious of death? Unless she wasn't dead of course and Steve had somehow managed to save her? Was Steve safe? Making herself open her eyes fully she looked around and growled when she realised where she was. When was all of this going to end?!

"Is he alive?" she asked him and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when Braddock nodded mutely in reply. "You know I never asked for any of this!" Caroline told him once she realised she was in the circle of stones once more with him stood over her.

"I know, none of us do." Caroline laughed bitterly as she pulled herself up. "Think of your life up until this moment, you have unreservedly ensured the safety, happiness or security of others since you were small. First your Mother, then even your Father. The families you've worked for, your neighbours and friends and then Steve Rogers. Even when your life was put in jeopardy you thought of nothing but the welfare of others. You have now, for a second time, given your life for others. Did you know this about yourself? This heroism you display?" Caroline stared at Braddock, she'd never seen herself like that. She was just an ordinary person hurled into extraordinary circumstances.

"And what now?" she said, "I felt it all leave me, the power? I felt it go so why am I here?" she asked angrily.

"If you choose," Braddock started.

"If I choose?!" Caroline interrupted him incredulously. "You didn't give me a choice last time so what are you allowing me to choose now!" she shouted back at him furiously.

"You chose the Sword of Might Lionheart of Avalon and you protected Otherworld…"

"Because I allowed it to be threatened! It was my actions that allowed that power to be used. Don't give me that Braddock!" came her quick reply. "You gave me no such choice! I was angry! And dead! I'd just seen the only person I ever loved…" Caroline felt her eyes well up with tears and her throat tighten. She stopped talking and looked down at the ground, collecting her thoughts and taking some deep breaths she looked back up at Braddock. "You didn't give me a choice," she finally managed to whisper. "What happens to all of this, if I choose not to?" she finally asked him.

"It will be protected by another," Braddock answered and Caroline nodded slowly.

"Just like that?"

"You have served loyal and true," Caroline shook her head at his words, she had no idea what she'd done!

"And they'll get the same choice as me I suppose?" Braddock began to answer but Caroline made it clear she didn't want to know what he had to say. "This whole thing, what happened to me, I don't know what to think? My presence on Earth allowed the magic to grow strong there, if I do decide to remain as Lionheart I know I can't be on Earth." Braddock said nothing and the pair stood in silence, Caroline drowning in her thoughts. "All I ever wanted was…him, I didn't realise that until I saw him." Covering her face with her hands Caroline felt lost, her thoughts clouded by too many feelings. "Where am I right now? I don't mean me," she said pointing to herself. "I mean me, my body? I know this isn't real, you know what I mean!" she was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"You're fighting for your life, on Earth." Caroline creased her brow in confusion.

"So why are you even asking me what I want to do?! If I don't survive none of it matters anyway! You know I'm kind of bloody sick of your bullshit!" letting out an exasperated scream in annoyance she saw Braddock smirk. "This is funny to you!" she shouted. "You're unbelievable you know that?!"

"Only those who can possess the power are chosen to reign over the Multiverse Caroline, you have been and are now stronger than you have ever given yourself credit for. Stop. Think." Staring at him her mind raced; she knew he was telling her something but for the life of her she had no idea what it was and he'd called her Caroline? She was just so tired. "I've been in your shoes, choosing between life and love and duty. Some fates you have no power over and other fates you get to choose."

"I just want to go home," she answered wearily and as her head bowed in defeat she noticed the azure glow of power spark between her fingers. Bringing her hand up she turned it front to back in front of her face. "Braddock!" she shouted out, looking up at the man stood in front of her.

"Yes?" he answered knowingly.

"Let's cut a deal."

* * *

Caroline's body convulsed with the life that entered her and as she fought to breathe in as much air as possible she felt a set of strong hands hold her down.

"It's alright, you're alright." Steve soothed her. Pushing him away Caroline battled against the images flashing in front of her. The dimensional wall, the sword in her stomach, Steve's eyes.

_'You sacrificed everything, now do what is right for the world that you know. Your true home.'_

Steve watched as her eyes shot open and she sat up still gasping for air.

"Caroline!" he shouted at her, trying to get her attention and hopefully calm her down. Her eyes finally fell on him but they were full of fear.

"Did it work?" she asked and Steve smiled supportively.

"It worked," he told her quickly, nodding his head and rubbing her arms lovingly.

"It did?" she asked again still getting her bearings. Her eyes darted from him to the room and back again. She still felt disorientated and was unsure as to what was real and what wasn't. She felt like she'd been in and out of a nightmare for the longest time and still didn't trust what she was seeing before her. "Thor?" she asked.

"He's well, you did it Caroline, you did it." He repeated and watched as her whole body trembled with overwhelming relief. "I didn't think you were coming back," Steve whispered to himself as Caroline put her head in her hands.

"Oh thank God," she let out as Steve wrapped her in his arms. Her head fell into the crook of his neck and closing her eyes Caroline let out a sob. "I was so scared," she said, her words muffled.

"You did great," he replied and Caroline snorted through her sobs. "What's so funny?" Steve asked, pulling her away so he could wipe the tears from her cheeks and take in her rosy red face. He didn't think he would ever see her again and seeing her without the mask and armour, he realised that he'd missed the Caroline he'd fallen in love with.

"You, always so confident." Caroline answered and Steve grinned. "Thank you, so very very much." Placing his cheeks in the palm her hands she kissed him softly.

"For what?" he asked bemused.

"You saved my life Steve," she told him sincerely.

"I don't think I did anything?" Caroline made sure he was looking at her, she needed him to know.

"You saved me Steve, you." Pulling him to her and tightening her grip around his neck she felt him hug her back and never felt so safe in her life. Caroline suddenly looked around her and realised she was at the Avengers headquarters, it was one of the private residences but the bedroom was filled with medical equipment.

"Lionheart? Is she…?" Steve didn't know how to ask.

"I don't know?" Caroline whispered and Steve wasn't sure whether or not he felt relief or sadness.

"I think I died again?" Caroline said comically to Steve a moment later. "How long have I been out?" Turning and grabbing the glass of water on the table beside her Caroline suddenly felt incredibly thirsty and gulped the entire glass down as Steve watched on in astonishment.

"Two weeks," he answered.

"Oh wow…" Caroline didn't know what to say and then recalling that she'd been impaled on her own sword kneeled up in bed quickly and pulled up her shirt. The skin on her stomach showed no signs of trauma and Caroline looked at Steve wordlessly.

"You were critical, your wounds, they wouldn't heal and then last night. I don't know what to tell you Caroline, they just disappeared. I'd started to lose hope…" She could see on his face that he had been to hell and back, pulling him towards her she wrapped her arms around his neck again and didn't let go until she heard him chuckle, out of relief she imagined but it was the best sound she'd heard for a long long time. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked her tentatively and Caroline gazed back at him. She was about to answer but her stomach making the wildest rumbling noises diverted their attention and laughing heartily, Caroline started to get out of bed much to the protests of Steve.

"I feel fine, honestly!" she told him as she stretched her arms above her head. "Better than fine actually, starving! Are you hungry, is there a kitchen here? Can I make you something?" Caroline wandered barefooted from the room and started making her way down the corridor. Steve followed behind slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. As far as he was concerned Caroline didn't seem to be grasping the severity of the situation she had just been in no less than twelve hours earlier. Watching her flit about in the kitchen, pulling eggs and bread and whatever else she could get her hands on he creased his brow in confusion. Folding his arms across his chest gravely he watched her cautiously.

"Caroline?" he called out to her, concern lacing his words.

"Yeah?" he watched as she glanced up at him momentarily between pulling out a plate and a bowl. A quick grin graced her lips and then she was grabbing a spatula from a drawer.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she chopped a tomato rapidly.

"Making a sandwich?!" she answered as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world after just waking up from a coma.

"What happened Caroline?" he asked and then changed his mind and set off for the door. "I'm going to go get Bruce," he told her before she shouted out to him that everything was fine and not to bother. As Steve turned back and rounded the large kitchen island where Caroline was stood he picked up an apple from the bowl and without warning threw it at Caroline. Without looking up Caroline threw the knife she was using to cut the tomato in the air, piercing the apple and catching the thing in her outstretched hand by the handle. "Yeah, I'm getting Bruce." Steve told her firmly as Caroline stared at the skewered apple in her hand.

"Probably best," she agreed as she put the fruit down and followed Steve wordlessly.

* * *

"I can't... sense anything anymore, I know that much." Caroline mumbled as Bruce ran his smorgasbord of tests and Steve stood supportively by her side.

"Okay?" Bruce commented absentmindedly.

"I feel a peace now that wasn't there before," Caroline said completely lost in her own thoughts. The energy and liveliness that she had exhibited earlier had disappeared and Steve was worried she was going into shock.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Bruce asked her as he listened to her heartbeat.

"Umm, Merlin?" She answered and didn't fail to notice the look Bruce gave Steve. "I saw that," she said as she pointed a finger at Bruce.

"What?"

"That look, you think I'm crazy." Bruce shook his head in response.

"I don't think you're crazy Caroline, I just, you seem awfully calm given… given the situation." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sat between the Hulk and Captain America, on any other day yes, I would agree with you Doctor that I appear far too calm given the circumstances but let's take into account for one moment what I know and what I've experienced. Well, it's like making a soufflé. You try your best, know the thing will either work or not, pop it in the oven and hope for the best." Looking at the two men she knew her analogy made no sense. "I see no reason in not being calm, do you?" Steve had to smirk, since the moment he met Caroline he knew there was an underlying strength in her. The way she had stood up to him all those years ago, shouted at him for being rude, fought back when he had suspected her of being a spy. Underneath the warm, gentle, kind and shy nature had been a woman who had spirit. Seemingly this reincarnation of Caroline Holland had embraced that element of herself wholeheartedly. She had surprised him every day with what she was willing to do, willing to forgive and willing to take on in her life. So now, well he wasn't surprised at all.

Bruce cleared his throat and went back to his notes.

"Increased strength, stamina, durability? Your cells are repairing extremely quickly. In fact, the growth and repair occurs even faster than older cells breaking down and dying… It looks like you still have abilities but I'm not sure for how long and if it's permanent or not?" he said as he continued his tests.

"Well, let's take it one day at a time shall we?" Caroline grinned a little too widely and hopped off the bed. "Thank you Doctor Banner," she tossed over her shoulder as she started to leave, Steve close on her tail. When they were in the corridor Steve caught her arm.

"Caroline, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped and then instantly regretted her words and apologised. "Can we go home?" she whispered, feeling the day's events catch up with her.

"Sure," Steve said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders but then Caroline stopped herself and turned to him.

"I know this isn't what you signed up for," Steve tried to stop her but shaking her head Caroline made it clear she was going to finish what she had to say and he had to listen. "And I wouldn't blame you for wanting to end… this." Waving her hands between them Caroline fought back the tears. "I liked our life Steve, I liked how things were, I don't think I'm cut out for this? I don't think I ever was?" Pulling her into him Steve ran his hands through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I signed up for you, is that clear?" feeling her nod against his chest Steve smiled. "We'll figure this out together and whatever life you want, I'll be there. If you want me to."

* * *

**Four Months Later**

Caroline poured the tea and coffee into the cups lined up in front of her. Since 'waking up' she had filled her time with the most mundane and normal things she could imagine. Too much of her recent past was filled with the unreal and downright crazy! For her own sanity she needed to feel at least bored if not ordinary. Volunteering made her feel 'normal' again, as did cooking. In fact she'd thrown herself into cooking to an almost ridiculous point. Every tenant in their building had received at least two pies and she'd catered every meeting and club downtown. She ignored the feeling of power she still had inside of her and pretended to Steve like she couldn't open the jar of pickles at home simply to bring some kind of normality to their relationship. Caroline ignored the little voice inside her that started shouting about female emancipation, one thing had nothing to do with the other! She'd encouraged Steve to continue with his work, to not worry about her and allow their lives to somewhat settle back into how it had been before.

Four words kept reverberating around her head however.

"Let's cut a deal."

Even if she couldn't remember everything that had happened in that space between asleep and awake she knew she wasn't keeping up her end of the bargain. What that exactly entailed she was yet to figure out.

"Hey Jelly," turning she smiled at Sam.

"Hey Sam, how are you?" giving him a kiss on the cheek she smiled warmly at him and handed him a cup of coffee.

"I'm good, you?" Sam looked at her pointedly and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm good, great in fact." She answered as she opened a tin of biscuits and slapping Sam's hand away set them out on a plate delicately.

"Glad to hear it, do you need a hand with anything?" he asked as Caroline looked around to see what else needed to be done before the next meeting.

"Can you put out some more chairs?" she asked.

"Sure, so, what's new?" Sam asked as he made his way over to the tall stack of folding chairs.

"Nothing much, I've been cooking a lot!" she replied.

"I've noticed," Sam shouted back as he reached up for a chair. "So has my waistband!" he joked and as Caroline laughed and looked up she spotted that the stack of chairs behind him had begun to topple over.

"Sam watch out!" she shouted and without thinking held her hand out towards the chairs, the azure glow sparked from her fingertips and created a shield between Sam and the chairs. Sam looked at Caroline wide-eyed and then back at the chairs suspended in mid-air, moving himself out of the way Caroline dropped her hand and the chairs came crashing to the floor. "Are you alright?" Caroline asked him, running to his side and making sure he wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Sam looked at Caroline who was shaking. "Did you know you could still do that?" he asked and Caroline nodded silently. "Does Cap know you can still do that?" again Caroline nodded.

"To a point," she added.

"And you're just pouring coffee as if you were regular old Caroline huh?" Caroline opened her mouth to answer but Sam held up his hand. "I get it Jelly, I do!" he told her. "You've been through a lot, I don't blame you for wanting to do normal stuff but I think you should be…"

"Don't say it Sam!" Caroline interrupted him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I already agree with you," she answered letting out a long slow breath and pinching the bridge of her nose. Sam put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Don't worry, you'll love it!" he told her grinning.

* * *

Caroline looked in the mirror and then back to Natasha.

"This is ridiculous! I look ridiculous!" she said as she dropped her arms to her sides and let her head loll back.

"More ridiculous than you did?!" Natasha asked dryly.

"I didn't have much choice in the matter before, this I'm actively choosing to wear!" turning back to the mirror Caroline took in her appearance. The uniform was much like Steve's (thanks largely to the influence of Agent Coulson) however as an alternative to the American red white and blue the tight, harnessed jacket was adorned with the outline of the Union flag.

"It's functional, utilitarian. Trust me, I've seen worse." Natasha told her smirking. "I've worn worse," she muttered as she came to stand behind Caroline. Putting a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder she squeezed it before setting off. "You look great," she told her and Caroline broke from her thoughts.

"Thank you, for everything." Natasha smiled a closed lip smile and left. "I look ridiculous!" Caroline grumbled before letting out a groan and waving a dismissive hand to her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"I prefer my chef whites," Caroline bleated as she walked alongside Steve towards the rest of the team, stretching out her arms and grimacing against the tight material of her uniform.

"Stop fidgeting," he told her smirking.

"I'm not bloody fidgeting!" Caroline replied tersely and the pair couldn't help but chuckle. Caroline stuck her elbow into his ribs as they walked alongside one another and Steve pushed her back playfully.

"And don't be nervous!" Steve added.

"I'm not nervous!" the way her voice cracked as she spoke told Caroline she wasn't fooling anybody.

"Yes you are, you know everybody, you've been here before." Grabbing her shoulders as they walked Steve gave her a good squeeze.

"Yeah but not as me, as Lionheart. That was different." Steve glanced down at her and saw the same old, loving features he always had.

"Different how?" he asked, hoping that she would realise herself that there was nothing to worry about.

"I was her, no I'm… well I don't know who I am?" Steve stopped and turned her towards him.

"I know who you are," he told her confidently.

"Oh you do do you?" Caroline replied indignantly and Steve nodded.

"Yeah and you do too, now come on." Caroline took a deep breath before following him into the room, all eyes falling on the pair.

"Well look at the dynamic duo!" Tony bellowed as he clapped his hands. "Welcome to the team Ms Holland," Caroline blanched and then felt Steve take one step closer to her, by her side, where she knew he would always be.

"Or should we be calling you something else?" Sam grinned knowingly.

Caroline looked at Steve confidently who gave her an encouraging nod.

"Call me, Captain Britain."

**The End**


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

"Steve!" Caroline was running ragged, she had lost count of the number of pumpkin pies she'd agreed to make for friends and neighbours and now that it was actually Halloween she didn't know whether she was coming or going! "Steve!" she shouted again wondering how she could lose an entire person in an apartment so small.

Hearing the doorbell ring Caroline jogged down the hallway, grabbing the bowl of candy for the trick or treaters and then the latch on the door she swung it open theatrically.

"Trick or treat!" she shouted into the face of her neighbour, turning a deep crimson Caroline laughed nervously. "Oh hello Mister Hoskins, give me a minute I'll just fetch your order." Seeing his eyes flick to the candy longingly she offered him the bowl before jogging down the hall again and retrieving two pies from the kitchen. Careful not to drop them she gave her neighbour a quick smile as she handed them over.

"Thank you Mrs Rogers…" Mister Hoskins said as he took the pies from her.

"I've already told you Mister Hoskins, it's Caroline please and you're welcome. Let me know how they go down?" Closing the door she turned and stared at the empty hallway, how could he not hear her?! "Steve! We need to get ready!" As she went to look for him in the living room she spotted him in the dining room resting against the dining room table. "Steve, what the bloody hell are you playing at?! I've been shouting for you, I need you to take Doris two pumpkin pies and…" Caroline stopped talking when she saw him looking at his phone. "What is it?" she asked concerned.

"We've been called in," looking up he gave her a sympathetic smile. He knew how much she enjoyed Halloween, she'd been positively giddy earlier in the day when she'd run home with their costumes, excitedly telling him Sam had agreed to be Chico Marx (of course Caroline was Groucho!).

"Alright, give me a minute." Without any sign of disappointment Caroline disappeared from view leaving Steve looking at the remaining pies that still needed to be delivered.

* * *

"You ready?" she asked a moment later as Steve was adjusting the harnesses on his uniform.

"Yeah, you?" looking up he saw that Caroline was already kitted out. Making their way down the hall Steve quickly turned back and retrieved the two pies from the kitchen, seeing that Caroline was looking at him strangely he gave her a quick wink. "Won't take a minute to drop them off at Doris'," he told her as she opened the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Both Caroline and Steve stood frozen at the sight of the children stood at their door. Little face-painted faces looked up at Captain Britain and Captain America (a pumpkin pie in each hand to boot) and gasped. Caroline looked at Steve terrified, silently hoping he would know what to do. As the children whispered and mumbled between themselves Steve cleared his throat.

"Fancy dress party!" he blurted out and Caroline snapped out of her trance-like state.

"Oh, hey! Yeah…? We're going to a fancy dress party! What do you think?" Twirling round Caroline struggled not to laugh when the little Frankenstin's Monster nodded slowly, still slack-jawed and not altogether sure if he really was stood in front of the real deal. "Well I guess we pick treat?!" Grabbing some of the candy that she'd bought just for this very occasion (although she hadn't obviously bargained on being ready for work when she answered the door, Captain America standing by her side) she threw it into the children's bags. Pushing their way through the little ghosts and witches Caroline closed the door behind her and squeezed passed the still gawking children. Seeing a little girl in a home-made version of her uniform Caroline grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Great costume!" she yelled as the pair ran down the hallway and out of sight.

"Was that?" one of the kids asked another. The older boy stared after Caroline and Steve and then looked down at his little Brother.

"Are you kidding?! Those costumes weren't even any good!"

* * *

As Steve jogged down the steps of the building he saw Caroline waiting on the back of his motorcycle, grinning he climbed on himself and started the engine as her arms snaked round his waist.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Let's go," she replied as the pair sped into the distance.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed the story and please let me know what you think. **_


End file.
